


Jasmine Potter and the Sorcerer's stone

by Melanijoubert5m



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanijoubert5m/pseuds/Melanijoubert5m
Summary: What if a girl from our world, dies and is reincarnated into the wonderful and magical world of Harry Potter as the female version of Harry himself. What if she thought that it was so fantastic untill it wasn't. Untill reality set in and she realised that this was real and she wasn't brave or strong enough to handle being the chosen one.First in the Mistress of Death Saga
Kudos: 2





	1. The Girl Who lived

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything all belongs to JK Rowling

Rebirth. No one really believes, or knows what happens after, but we do love to speculate. Whether it was rebirth or heaven or hell. For me things took a turn for the weird the minute I breathed out my last breath. I was a fanfiction writer, it was my own guilty pleasure where I could shape the world to one of my own design. The perfect escape from life. I never really thought I would get the opportunity to actually go to the world of fanfiction myself. I died and then I woke up in a room, more like a study of sorts. And spoke to a very old man, sitting in a chair in front of the fire. He gave me the choice, going on to the afterlife or to change the course of history in a couple of worlds of his choice. He was going to choose and mix it up. I got the choice of what I wanted to take with from my old life.

That was also not really a difficult decision for me, all my fanfiction research of course, my favorite books and movies and my picture book. To make writing my fictions easier, I designed a book with pictures of my favorite clothes, how I would have liked my house to look and other things. Everything immediately surrounded me. A lot of stuff in other words. The second thing was one of my own design. It was a 8 compartment trunk that could turn into a locket and it could only be seen by me. The first compartment was a normal trunk compartment with extension charms. The second, a library and study room. The third compartment a Potions and Storage room. The fourth was a Gym and training area. The Fifth was a Storage room, because people really tend to collect a ton of stuff you don't really need and don't want to get rid of either. The Sixth Compartment was a Apartment with a kitchen, bedroom, laundry and a computer room. The Seventh was my own personal heaven, a walk in closet and bathroom with a steam shower and a huge bath with jets. The Eight compartment was still empty, I did not know what to do with it but I having an extra room would be good. And just like that I got my wish and my locket around my neck. I was really excited while running through the rooms and packing my research away in the library. Books in the shelves, and movies in my bedroom. The last thing I could choose was one power I really wanted. There is so many but in the end I decided to be smart about it, the ability to take items out of my picture book and cellphone. There was pictures in there of flat screen Televisions and money and my favorite snacks, I put that in there for a LOTR fiction. And the money was in quite a few currencies. Emergencies and such.

The man did not want to tell me which world he was going to put me in and I was really worried and then I blacked out. It was dark and I could not see much. The walls was contracting on me and I started panicking for real. I was claustrophobic and was hyperventilating. But strangely I could not feel my body much I was floating or not really because my feet was by my face. What the hell is going on???. I am not that flexible. It was really going to hurt when I get everything straight again. I was am.....?? 36 and we really cannot move without at least 7 joints cracking. Making it extremely hard to sneak away from your kids at night. My kids . . . I was filled with regret, I did not want to leave them, but I died quite suddenly, heart attack of all things, promising myself to take care of my health in the next life, exercise and eat healthier.

The walls contracted again and I heard strange muffled sounds and a woman screaming, I tried to move to go and help but it was very difficult to get my limbs to work with me. And then there was something in my face, squishing my face and it felt like my head was being pushed through a small tube. What the hell is going on?? Fingers grabbed my face and head and started pulling. I felt someone take me under my arms and then I was cold, so freakin cold. A baby was crying and a man spoke. My face was wiped down and trying really hard to make my arms move so I can slap the moron manhandling me, and then someone put me in a blanket. And gave me to a woman. The baby stopped crying and I just fell asleep. I was just too tired to puzzle everything in my head. 

I woke up again later and after the confusion of earlier I could not make sense of anything. I was really hungry and a baby cried again. It took me a moment to understand what was happening. When I came face to face with someone’s breasts. "No I am not going to, I refuse to No no Mmm ft mm." The breast was shoved in my mouth and as soon as the milk touched my tongue I started drinking. It was sweet and the more I drank the better my stomach felt. Let it be known that I did not enjoy the way it was given, but the milk was good, and the woman, my mother and man was stroking my head, face and arms. That was nice. 

I was reborn, as a baby and currently breastfeeding. There is a reason that babies do not remember the first 2 years of their lives. It is fucking embarrassing. Getting your ass wiped. Being exposed and vulnerable and being forced to feed from another woman's breasts. I was supposed to go to the fiction worlds as myself. Not a fucking baby. What am I supposed to do with this. 

The only way for me to know where I was. Was to focus on my surrounding areas and the people. It did not take me very long though. My parents was Lily and James Potter, Seriously!?!?! and my godfather. Sirius Black. I saw Remus Lupin and that rat faced bastard that killed his friends. I was completely useless though. I could not see my brother Harry though and I was getting a little worried about that. Turns out I did not have a brother. I was the only Potter born. Was I going to be the Girl who lived or is that going to be Neville. We spend 3 days in the hospital and then went home, my room was pink and yellow and my name was written on the wall in big cirilic letters. Jasmine Lily Potter. Good to know. My locket was still on my neck but without having the proper motor function to move I could not do anything about it. For the first 5 months of my life, I was being taken care of by my new mother and father and being entertained by my Godfather. On my own I started to work on my muscle function. Sitting up, moving my legs rolling on my stomach and trying hard to push my body up with my weak little arms. Grabbing stuff with the pudgy hands.

In my 6th month I could sit and crawl and stand with a lot of effort. I could explore the house a bit but my parents hovered a lot so I could not go near the books in the shelf. There was cushioning charms on everything and when I finally managed to escape my watchdogs, I realised that I could not go near the books at all. There were charms preventing me from going near dangerous stuff. What can possibly happen if I sit quietly and read a book?? Paper cut? I was so frustrated with them. I wanted to see if I could do magic. Maybe save my new parents.

In my 7th month I started walking. Falling over more times than I was standing but I was getting there. Determined to move on my own. Determined for some freedom. Determined to not wear anymore diapers. 

In my 8th month I finally got a book. My mother was looking something up in a book and it was just lying on the side table. Wobbling over as fast as my stubby legs could carry me I grabbed the book and opened it on the first page to start reading. Advanced Potion making by Libatius Borage. Different Methods of Potion Preparation. Indeed from antiquity until well into the Modern Ages, a physics devoid of metaphysical insight would have been as unsatisfying as a metaphysical devoid of physical manifestation. The best known goals of the alchemists ... I looked up confused. This book was beyond my understanding. There was a lot of strange symbols and notes in the corners of the book, recipes was changed. This is one of the books that I might have to take after Voldie comes. I had no way of stopping the psychopath. Not with this book. Unless the powers that be, wanted me to throw it at Voldie's head. Not that I would have the upper body strength to really make it hurt. 

"Hey Jazzy are you reading Mommy's book. You are such a smart girl." My mother praised me. "Jazhy not u'stand." I butchered the sentence and cringed at the pronunciation of it. But my mother looked at me in shocked surprise. "JAMES! JAMES!" my mother hollered and I pulled my face at the loud sound, looking confused at what just happened. "What?! What happened?!" My dad came running downstairs, hair sticking out every which way, echoing my exact thoughts. My mother gave up trying to tame that mop, and it seems like mine will be just as untamable.

"JAZZY Spoke her first words." My mother was really exited and they kept passing me about kissing and praising. I did? Haven’t I spoken before, maybe not by their exited behavior. "What did she say? Daddy? Mommy?" "She said she doesn't understand?" "What Lily are you sure, you haven’t been sniffing the wrong potion she is 8 months old." "Jazzy is just very smart. She was reading my Potions book and told me she doesn’t understand." "Reading?? What?? No child of mine will be a bookworm. Quidditch Jazzy, you must play Quidditch and prank Slytherins." "JAMES POTTER! You will not corrupt my child before she goes to Hogwarts!" My parents started bickering, they do that several times a day. Kind of annoying really. "Quditx pwank Daddy silly." Jip that is why I don't talk, I sound stupid. Silence, oh so blessed silence. My parents stared at me astonished. For the rest of the afternoon I humored them. They saying words and me repeating it. 

That evening Dad was bragging with his friends how smart I was. He was trying to coax me to say the words and I just sat there staring at him unimpressed. I humored them today but I was not playing that game again. I am not a bloody parrot. Sirius laughed at Dad for lying. "Ama not a bwoody pawot." I finally told my dad to shut him and the gob smacked Remus and Sirius up. "Mommy ca I ha'v book?" My parents turned smug and Mom gave me a book to read. I sat on my dad's lap reading a book, while he played with my unruly black curls. 

Then the little golden pot danced with delight - hoppitty hoppitty hop! - on its tiny rosy toes! - Wee Willykinds had cured all the dollies of their poorly tum -tums, and the little pot was so happy that it filled up with sweeties for Wee --  
The book was stupid but I read it only because I never have, and only this once. "There is no way she knows what she is reading Prongs." I looked at Sirius frowning, was he mocking me or my dad? "Ten te littl olden pot dancd wit dewight - hoppitty... Daddy the bwook tupit?" "You want another book princess?" I nodded my head and Dad got me Quidditch through the ages. Remus and Sirius laughed at him. Mom was in the kitchen busy with dinner so she did not see the book. Oh well why not, I could at least read it once.

Chapter 1: The evolution of the flying broomstick. I read about how the brooms was used for flying and then for sport, how it had evolved and how Quidditch was invented over the years. I was just about to start with Chapter 6: Changing in Quidditch since the 14th Century when mum came out of the kitchen and told us to sit down for dinner. After dinner I sat down with the book to continue reading, it took me a couple of days between naps and other things to finish the book and then I asked my mother for another book. 

I got Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. Another book that would not help me save my parents. I was already labeled a genius I could not possibly know the future too, it was too dangerous to gain to much outside attention.

By my 10th month I read all the child safe books my parents possessed. And I convinced my mother to give me a Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. Finally something I could learn magic from. I was a bit disappointed in the book. They spend entire chapters on one single spell. The creation, theory and how to cast it. The only charms in the entire book was the Levitation charm, wand lighting, Lumos solem, fire making, Softening, Severing, Unlocking and locking spells, the mending charm, Disarming charm, Rictusempra, Flipendo, Nox, Ebublio Jinx, Flagrante, Charm to reverse Reluctant Reverses, Melofors Jinx, Meteojinx, Slugulus Eructo, Leek jinx, Bewitched sleep, Obscuru and Waddiwasi, there was also spells like the Bad Bogey hex, Babbling Curse and Pepper breath, Cantis and the Bubble spell, but there were no chapters about it, only the incantations and wand movements, since it was way in the back of the book I wondered if that was taught at school. Nothing in here could help me save my parents. I read the book, wand movements and everything I needed to know, but I just could not cast the spells involved. I did not know how to access my magic, or maybe I just did not have any. That would make me and the Wizarding world screwed.

When I turned one I first figured out how to access my magic, I miscalculated flying my broom over the cat and took a little tumble but only I didn't face plant on the floor. I hovered on the floor and just floated down. I never exhibited any accidental magic, because I was too proud and too mature to throw a tantrum and my parents gave me everything I asked for, never yelled at me or anything of that sort. This was the first time I protected myself. I concentrated and tried several times to cast a simple lumos with my hands since my parents made sure not to leave their wands around.

I was 14 months when I finally managed to cast a faint lumos. I was disappointed in myself but there was nothing I could do about it. On Halloween I woke up quite agitated of the day's events that was bound to follow. I decided not to do anything to change it since I did not want to die before seeing Hogwarts and Diagon Alley for myself. Not that I could really do anything I did go through some of the things in my room. Baby grows, blankets and magical pants, it was like diapers but it vanished all accidents. Taking what I could, without making my mother suspicious. I loved the feature of my trunk. I could just touch the item to my locket and it will be transported into my First compartment. The only downside was that if it is full I have to go in and Put it somewhere else. I was not alone much to do that. So I had to pack sparingly. During the day, I packed various things like, photos of my parents, jewelry of my mother and other memento’s. I raided their school trunks. And managed to get the following books for myself to read later. Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, Theories of Transubtantial transfiguration, Transformation Through the ages, Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks, Saucy Tricks for tricky sorts, Several notebooks from my father's trunk labeled and detailing things like how they achieved animagi transfiguration, pranks they pulled. Notes on the Marauders map, and creating a compact mirror that connects more than one other person. Theories etc. It was fascinating but I could not read it thoroughly because I heard my mum come up.

Further books I got was a Book of Charms and spells, Achievement in Charming, a Compendium of Common curses and their counter curses and my mother's copy of Advanced Potion making and several others with notes in it. I also grabbed Practical Household magic and Charm your own cheese. Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions. The trunk was getting full and I could not cram anything else in it. I did grab my father's emergency cash and my mother's wand. We had dinner and my father entertained me with colored rings and that was when it happened. Voldemort came, killed my father, then my mother and then tried to kill me. I was in a state of shock, the first time I saw someone die. Snape came and cried over my mother and then Sirius came and took me downstairs. I begged Sirius to stay with me but he was furious with Pettigrew and a furious Sirius cannot be reasoned with. Hagrid came and took me with him. We flew on Sirius's bike and I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, I was being rudely awoken by the shrill voice of my mother's sister. Petunia Dursley had quite a pair of lungs on her. She only opened the door to put out the milk bottles when she saw me. I met my aunt and uncle for the first time and I was not impressed. She took me in and read the letter, face changing rapidly and she and Uncle Vernon scowled at me alot. Don't look at me lady, I do not want to be here either.


	2. The School Years

Well this was my life at the Dursleys from that moment on. My uncle took the letter after my Aunt screemed me awake and she reluctantly took me in. They read the letter and Uncle Vernon had to go to work. I was put next to a already fat Dudley, and the little shit started pinching and hurting me. Crying did not help. She just ignored me. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. I levitated the fat blob away from me. He cried and I was shoved into my new room. The cupboard under the stairs. It suited me fine. I hung my locket in the darkest corner and went into my trunk at night. Magic was not detected inside so I could read, eat and practice at leasure. I had my picture book. There was pictures of baby products and I took showers, too scared of drowning myself. I quickly learned to become self sufficient. Since my aunt did not give a crap if my diaper was wet or soiled. And I did not have dinner. I got Dudley's leftovers. Stuff he didnt want. Which turned out to be all the vegetables and some of the fruits. In my trunk I filled in the rest. Determined to not be a scrawney midget with glasses.

I read and practiced my wandless magic, but also magic with my mother's wand. I did not allow Dudley to hurt me much, always retaliating using magic and got punished by being thrown into the cupboard with no meals sometimes for days. I used that time to learn more magic and take care of myself. I did not care that they got suspicious. I was always clean, dry and smelling good. On Dudley's birthdays and special occasions I was left at Mrs Figg. She showed me pictures of her cats. I mostly asked for books to read quietly in the corner. I was forced to wear a combination of Dudley and Aunt Petunia's old clothes slightly altered for me. The woman knew nothing about sowing, so it looked like a hack job. 

At school Dudley made sure I did not have friends. I was already the weird kid with the weird clothes. I got Dudley's old broken crayons, backpack and notebooks he wrote in already. Mostly when it came to books, it was left untouched. The kids might not have liked me but the teachers quickly found out I was a borderline genius. Well it is easy to be a genius at 5 when you have lived 36 years and had a degree in accounting. I was given an aptitute test and tested way above highschool level. But because of my age they could only bump me up to Second Grade. That was fine with me. Since I did not have any friends, I helped the teachers in their classes. That way I could earn new crayons and stuff. Some of the teacher's even brought me luch to school since Aunt Petunia .. uh forgot?" Right? Of course I was punished for doing better than her precious Duddikins. I started getting chores to do. Cleaning the bathroom, Dudley's room, cleaning up after meals, weeding the garden, and even cooking meals. The better I did in school, the more chores I got. 

At the age of 6, I was in Fourth Grade. I was going to go to Stonewall next year, a school that Dudley was not at. And I was really exited. Aunt Petunia dyed a few things grey for me. Not that I was going to wear it. I was going to buy new ones or previously used ones at the clothing bank at school. I had money, not that the Dursleys knew about it. The punishments kept coming but I did not care about that much. The school bus picked me up near the park at 7 and dropped me off at 4. I did my homework during breaks and in the schoolbus since I had to do chores as soon as I got home. 

At the ages of 7 to 10 I managed to finish school and get my A levels, I was pushing myself, to finish muggle school before Hogwarts. I took extra classes like Latin, and French because I knew it would help me at Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia was bitching and moaning about me being under her feet next year since I was now done with school. I just ignored her. Kept out of Dudley and his stupid friends way and did what was expected of me. I was quite the cook by now, since I had to deal with all the meals and did all the cleaning at the Dursley house. I could not wait for Hogwarts. Deciding to keep everything the same as in cannon so that Hagrid could come and pick me up, give me my vault key and take me shopping. I was going to pretend to get on the train and get off at the other side to go back to Diagon Alley. I was planning to stay in Diagon Alley the entire month and go to the train station on my own.


	3. Nope not Vanishing that glass

The years went by very fast. Because I was always busy, whether it was with my magical studies, school, or being the Dursleys personal maid. I was proficient in Wandless and Non Verbal magic and I reread the Harry Potter books and watched the movies, I had plans on what to do and where to change things. From my father's notes I managed to create a fully functional Marauder's map, I only had to link it to the book of names in the Headmaster's office so that the little feet had names on it. There was also a couple of other spells I needed to cast on it at Hogwarts to activate it. But the map was drawn several times to get it perfect. 

The summer holidays, my Aunt kept finding excuses to punish me. So I had to spend most of the time in my cupboard where she could not see me, and not be reminded that I was better than her precious Dudders. The fat pig was a stupid bullying troll, it really was not difficult to be better than him. I started training in my gym everyday too. Mostly self defense I learned in my previous life. Kicking the crap out of my boxing bag, and building some muscle on my scrawny body. 

Like in the books and movies my story mostly starts with Dudley's birthday. I was still deciding if I wanted to go to the zoo with the Dursleys or not. Nothing really happened there and I was considering telling the Dursleys that I wanted to go to the park and stay there for the day. Or tag along 

My time would have been better spend in my trunk then spending the day at the Dursleys I decided to go to the park instead. Not that it was where I was planning to go. I put the trunk locket on my neck and got ready for the day. I counted out the emergency cash my father had in the bag for the first time since I got there. There was 2000 Galleons and 2000 pounds. Grinning to myself and forming a plan. I was going to go shopping at London. I put the money and my mother's wand I dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, taped up sneakers and a shirt over it. I grew out my fringe, to hide my scar and always braided my hair. It now reached the middle of my back. I sat on the rickety cot waiting for Aunt Petunia to wake me up and unlock the cupboard door. I rarely spend time in the cupboard. As soon as they locked me in for the night I went into my trunk. The only place where my needs were met.

"UP!" Aunt Petunia screeched, and walked to the kitchen after unlocking the door. What a lovely way to wake up. I got up at 5 every morning, worked out and took a shower and got dressed and then sat on my bed waiting for Aunt Petunia to come and unlock my door. I went out immediately and walked to the kitchen to start the day by making the breakfast for the family, I lived with. I never thought of them as my family. They were not. Family would never do that to one of their own. Without being told what to do I started cooking the bacon. Today was Dudley's birthday, it was also the day I was going to go shopping for new clothes in London. I was also going to get some sort of disguise together and then go to Diagon Alley. I finished the bacon and moved on to the eggs and toast. Setting the table I saw the pile of presents on the table. I had to set the table around Dudley's load of presents. Getting the juice and glasses and looking around if I have forgotten anything. Breakfast was done, Aunt Petunia went upstairs to go wake up Dudley and Uncle Vernon sat his fat ass down at the table with his newspaper demanding that I make him coffee. I went back into the kitchen to make the coffee. In this life I got used to alot of sarcasm and snark, never aloud though, always in my head, to afraid Uncle Vernon would kill me. 

When I came back with the coffee Dudley was already there, counting his presents. There was a racing bike in the corner and wrapped boxes of various sizes and shapes. I walked to the bathroom to wash my hands examining myself in the mirror. Even with the food I ate after being starved by my aunt I was still short and skinny. The old baggy clothes did not help. I had my mother's heart shape face, emerald green eyes and black messy curly hair that I always kept in a tight braid. I grew a fringe to hide my lightning shape scar on my head. Luckily for me I did not inherit my father's poor eyesight and did not need to wear glasses. 

I walked back to the kitchen and went to sit down to eat breakfast with the Dursleys. The first rule of a quiet life with the Dursleys, were to not ask questions, not talk at all really. Do as you are told and keep out of sight as much as possible. I learned that fast and kept to it as much as I could. Unless Dudley ticked me off. I had an explosive temper, something I probably got from my mother.

Speaking of temper, Dudley was throwing a tantrum because he got one less present than last year, but Aunt Petunia once again spoiled him by promising him 2 more presents when they went out. "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..." Oh my word, how did he pass math, oh right he didn't, stupid moron. I quickly ate my breakfast because I could not stomach sitting here one more minute watching him open his presents. I was going to spoil myself today. To make up for the 10 years of abuse I had to suffer at the hands of the Dursleys. I could not wait to get out of here. Deciding to ask Aunt Petunia if I could go to the park for the day before the phone call, then I could maybe get my chance to get out of here. "Aunt Petunia, can I please go to the park today, instead of going to Mrs. Figg? I will stay there until you come back?" As usual when I dared ask something from my Aunt she pursed her lips, the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia saved from answering me went to answer it. Dudley unwrapped his racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was rippling off the paper on a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. "Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in my direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror. I waited for Aunt Petunia to decide what to do with me. "You can go to the park, you go straight there and speak to no one, we will be home at 5, if you are late you sleep outside, do you understand?" Aunt Petunia said to me threatening. "Yes Aunt Petunia." "Now get out before they arrive." Since I already packed my stuff this morning, I grabbed my bag in my cupboard and made my way out of the house as fast as I could. I was just walking down the street when the rat faced friend of Dudley, Pierce Polkiss and his mother drove past me. 

The giddiness overtook me. It was 7 in the morning on a Saturday and I had the next 10 hours to myself to do whatever I wanted to do. I practically ran to the park and then took out my mum's wand to summon the Knight bus. It was an hour's drive from Surrey to London the Muggle way, but with the Knight bus, it took 20 minutes. I will be in London way before the Dursleys get there. And they are going to the zoo. I am going to the mall. The Knight bus dropped me off at the mall and I could not wait to get started.

I went to Westfield White City, it was the biggest one. I started with clothes I got myself 4 pairs of jeans and 7 long-sleeved shirts and 7 short sleeves. 1 skirt and a dressy top, 2 hooded jacket, 2 sweaters and a thick jacket. I got 10 pairs of socks and underwear, brand new trainers and black shoes for school 4 pairs of pajamas and slippers. Gloves, scarf and 2 hats. I changed in my new clothes so I didn't look like a homeless person. Then I went to the bathroom to put my purchases in my trunk, just dropping the bags in the dressing room. My next stop was the bookstore and stationary store. I got pens, pencils, and all kinds of things I needed for school, brand new for a change. A pencil case, notebooks, file folders and a diary to write my assignments in. I also bought a Potions journal, I was going to write the revised recipes my mom scribbled into the book. I also wanted to copy her notes into my own Potions book. 

After putting my stuff in my trunk and quickly checking the time, it was 1 and I still had a couple of hours to go. I went to the grocery store and stocked my food supplies up in my trunk kitchen, especially snacks and things like hot chocolate and baking ingredients. I was going to make cookies for Christmas gifts. I got toiletries, bubble baths and creams and lip gloss, some perfume and a new toothbrush and toothpaste. I got myself some new shampoos and hair treatment. I just had enough time to get myself a large pizza and soda before the alarm on my new watch rang and I had to run to the bathroom to change into my Dudley castoffs and summon the Knight bus and go back to the park in Surrey. I was spending so much time looking through all the shops at the mall that I haven't had time to go to Diagon Alley. But deciding that, that was not an experience I wanted to rush. Later would be better. I had a burger and fries for lunch at 1, so for the first time in a while I was full and happy. I sat on the steps of the Dursley's house, they came home at 6, making me wait a whole hour. I went to my cupboard without a word and waited for them to lock it before I went into the trunk. I started in the Library of my trunk and sorted through my stationary, taking it out of their packaging and putting in in the cupboards in the room. Vanishing the papers and boxes. After that I packed away all my groceries, put a movie on and ate my pizza and drank some soda. At 10 I went to my Walk in closet/Bathroom and packed the clothes in the cupboards and shelves, packed the toiletries away and had a long bubble bath. By the time I was done, I put on my new pajamas and fell asleep in my bed at around half past 11. 

My alarm clock woke me at 5, I got up to work out, in my new clothes, put a load of washing in and took a shower and got ready in my old Dudley cast offs. Had cold pizza for breakfast and got out of my trunk and put the locket on my neck. Then I sat on my bed and read a book while waiting for Aunt Petunia to get up. The rest of June, went on the same. I spend most of my time cooking and cleaning the house, weeding the garden, and now I had to add painting the fence to my list of things to do. Dudley mocked me endlessly for working like a slave and I just kept the constant mantra that I was getting out of here soon, Just one more month. Should I even come back here for the month? My time could be better spend going through my school books and preparing for my year at Hogwarts. So I decided to duck out of the train and go back to Diagon Alley for the rest of the summer holidays.


	4. Letters from no one

Finally the month of July rolled around and I was ready. I gave alot of thought to what I was going to buy at Diagon Alley, when Hagrid takes me I am going to do the regular shopping and then when I go back I was going to go more in detail. I wanted to go to Gringotts and have my parents will read, buy an apartment in Diagon Alley and majority stocks in the Daily Prophet, that will stop them from writing crap about me. I wanted the vanishing cabinet and a bunch of other things. I wanted to try and change the timeline so alot less people died this time around. But for now, this month I read and reread Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. I wrote a brief timeline of events and kind of cheated by reading about some of the homework and tests there was so I could practice. I was going to stay on Snape's good side and out of Quirrel's way. This year I will allow the troll incident and the me getting on the Quidditch team, incidents. I was also going to have to do the midnight duel, mirror and the going down to save the sorcerer's stone. That was essential events and it also allowed us to win the House cup for the first time. The only thing I was going to stop was the whole getting caught by forgetting the invisibility cloak after Norbert and the whole getting Malfoy suspicious and letting him know of our plans. I was also going to have to research antidotes on venom so Ron did not need to go to hospital. My plans were perfect, fool proof and planned to the last detail.

Lots of plans, lots of events. I could not wait. I spend my day, working, cleaning and planning. It was a week before my first letter was due. I took out a book bag from my trunk and cast a extension charm on it. And put it in the empty first compartment to just grab when I needed it. I was going to do some serious shopping, right after I find out if Dumbles had a flags on my accounts. I needed to find out who has access and would the Goblins be loyal to me a kid, even the last Potter or Dumbledore. I knew I would have to be very careful in changing things.

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy him his Smelting’s uniform, leaving me at Mrs. Figg again. Turns out she fell over one of her cats and was not so fond of them at the moment. Thus she felt no need to show me the photos of all the cats she had ever owned. I got to watch tv and eat some stale chocolate cake. I pretended to eat it. Feeding it to Tibbles and Snowy on the side. That evening Dudley paraded his uniform around the living room like a bloody peacock, making Aunt Petunia gush and Uncle Vernon glow with pride. Uncle Vernon went to Smelting’s and he kept reminiscing about his own school day stories to Dudley and Aunt Petunia. The sickening sweet family moment was giving me diabetes. I was getting cynical, I spend too much time with these people. The Smelting’s uniform consisted of maroon tailcoats and orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters. The color scheme on the outfit alone!!! And what the hell is a knickerbocker.... where is google when you need it. Speaking of, that is one thing I could possibly invest some serious cash in. Future knowledge and all. Anyway, back to the living room. Smelting’s was a Private school, Aunt Petunia was gushing alot, due to the fact that I went to public and her Dinky duddums was accepted into a Private school. Bribes anyone?!?! His grades surely did not gain him access.

I keep getting off topic here. I could not stomach anymore gloating and excused myself to go to my room uh cupboard. 

The next morning it was the day of the letters, I was going to allow Uncle Vernon to take the first one, ignore the second, third and fourth ones. He can sleep on the floor, I was not going to get up for that. Hagrid will give me a letter so I did not have to do anything. It will be funny to watch Uncle Vernon go crazy, a little payback for all the crap they have put me through. I went through my training regime and got ready for the day I got my change of clothes for Diagon Alley ready in my dressing room. Jeans a black t-shirt and my new trainers. I was going to loosen my braid and have my hair hang loose. First impression on the Wizarding world and all. I put my remaining money in the first compartment and the book bag as well. Another thing I need to prioritize was my godfather, he needed to get his ass out of Azkaban, but for that I need to plan a way to accidently expose Pettigrew, in the Great Hall or something. Maybe in Transfiguration class. This year I can't sneak off to get the Diadem with Voldie in the castle, I did not want to tip the bastard off.

I was sitting on my bed, waiting for Aunt Petunia to unlock my cupboard door so I could start on the breakfast. And get the show on the road. At least things will start getting interesting. The lock clicked open and I got my "Up" for the morning. I got out and went to work immediately, I was used to this. And hated it, I don't mind the cooking but they could at least appreciate it more. Soon they are losing their slave. I just placed the bacon and eggs on the table when Dudley carrying his stick, banging it on everything and Uncle Vernon with his newspaper came in. I went back to the kitchen to get the toast and coffee. Aunt Petunia was already sitting there reading a magazine waiting for me to do all the work. They did squat in this house. I sat down and waited to dish my breakfast, I had to wait until they were finished to get my food, I was lucky today, got 1 small piece of bacon and the smallest egg in the pan, it was always like that. Dudley made sure his plate was piled high. I ate my breakfast quickly and got up to start taking away the empty pans and plates to make space for Uncle Vernon's newspaper. He and Aunt Petunia was reading while eating and drinking their coffee. Dudley was watching tv. I started doing the dishes and went back for the empty plates and cups, I was busy wiping off the counters when I heard the mail slot click and the mail flop on the doormat. "Dudley, get the mail." Uncle Vernon told him from behind his newspaper. "Make Jasmine get it." Dudley whined. Without missing a beat. "Jasmine get the mail." Sighing to myself I put the cloth I was wiping with down and got the mail. And there it was, my Hogwarts letter. 

Miss J Potter  
Cupboard under the stairs  
14 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

I quickly copied the letter and shoved the original in my locket and placed the copy under the other 2 letters for Uncle Vernon. One was a bill and a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge. Grinning to myself and quickly changing my expression neutral, "Hurry up girl," Uncle Vernon yelled from the kitchen. "What are you doing? Checking for letter bombs." he chuckled at his own joke. No one else thought he was funny, stupid moron. We'll see who is laughing last....

I walked back to the kitchen and handed him the mail wordlessly and finished in the kitchen, then went back to the dining room to see the fireworks while pretending to dust the side crockery cupboard. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill and snorted in disgust, then he flipped open the postcard. "Marge is ill, says she ate a funny whelk--" he informed Aunt Petunia. Then he picked up the Hogwarts letter and read the address. I watched him closely. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights, and it did not stop there. It turned a grayish white porridge color. I quickly turned around and continued to pack the figurines and crap Aunt Petunia had on the table top I was dusting back where I found it. And pretended not to know what was going on. "P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. I turned around and had a careful clueless expression on my face. Aunt Petunia took the letter and read. It looked like she might faint. Even Dudley looked up from his show to see what his parents were on about. Aunt Petunia clutched her throat and made choking noises. "Vernon, oh my goodness -- Vernon!" Dudley tried to grab my letter but Uncle Vernon held it from him. They stared at each other, having completely forgotten me and Dudley in the room. I ran out of spaces to dust so I went upstairs to go make the fat pig's bed and clean his room, then went to the bathroom. Aunt Petunia cleaned their room. They did not want me in there, suited me just fine. I was going to get a proper bedroom soon. And to be honest, I was having a hard time controlling my facial expressions.

I know I can be quite vindictive and spiteful when I wanted to be, but I knew that I had to stay in control at all times. I was an adult, but still I had to constantly remind myself of that fact. Rise above. Sometimes it was really, really hard to rise above, when dealing with utter moronic idiots like the Dursleys. 

I heard Uncle Vernon yell at Dudley to get out. When I got downstairs Dudley was listening at the door. It was closed and I went outside and cast a listening charm on the window so I could hear. While weeding the garden. I was almost finished with my daily chores and I was planning to go to the park and just sit on the swings for a bit of alone time and then probably start with lunch. I tuned back in to the conversation between my Aunt and Uncle. Damn, I missed the address bit. "But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want --" "No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything.... "But --" "I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took her in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" I cancelled the listening charm and went back to the weeding in silence. Uncle Vernon left the house in a bad mood and walked past me muttering to himself. I finished weeding the garden and gave it water, then went back inside to clean the rest of the house. Aunt Petunia ignored me. 

I informed her that I was done, and wanted to go to the park for an hour before lunch. She told me she would make lunch for Dudley I could stay at the park longer. In other words get out of my sight and stay away. I walked to the park and sat in a hidden alcove I discovered, while hiding from Dudley and his gang and took out my letter. Checked it for magic detection. There was nothing so they probably just wait for a reply. That meant I could read the letter, although I knew what it said. 

Miss. J. Potter  
The Cupboard under the stairs  
12 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made out of a yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp. I turned the envelope over and touched the purple wax seal. On the seal was the Hogwarts coat of arms: a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H. I carefully opened the letter and checked the contents. A letter and the list of items needed for school.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorc. Chief Warlock.   
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Wizards)

Dear Jasmine Potter.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page consisted of the list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl Or a cat Or a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I grabbed a snack in my trunk and placed my letter back in the trunk and then walked back to the house. I cleaned up after Aunt Petunia and Dudley's lunch and ate the leftovers, then asked Aunt Petunia what I should prepare for dinner tonight. Roast chicken, potatoes and vegetables. I took out the chicken from the fridge to defrost and started to peel the potatoes and carrots and shelled the peas and cut the beans, carrots and potatoes. And put it in water to be cooked later. I set the table and then Put the food in the oven. Washed the dishes I used and put the timer on. I quickly went upstairs to take a shower and cleaned the bathroom and then went downstairs. Uncle Vernon came home and I had to make them coffee, check on dinner and then take the coffee cups to the kitchen. I took the food to the table and we had dinner. 

After dinner I cleaned up and put the left overs in the fridge and went straight to my cupboard. I sat on the bed and waited for Uncle Vernon to come tell me to move my stuff to the second bedroom. "Err -- Jasmine, your Aunt and I have been thinking, you are getting too big for the cupboard." I looked up at Uncle Vernon with a well practiced surprised expression on my face. "We think it might be nice for you to move to Dudley's second Bedroom." "Why?" I asked him suspiciously. I knew why but he didn't know, that I knew. "Don't ask questions!" Uncle Vernon snapped. "Take this stuff upstairs now." "Yes Uncle Vernon." The Dursleys had a four bedroom house. The main bedroom was where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slept, they had a guest bedroom, where Aunt Marge mostly stayed in. Dudley's bedroom, and Dudley's second bedroom where he kept all the crap he couldn't fit in his bedroom, most of the stuff in the room is broken. It took me only 1 trip upstairs to move everything I owned to the room upstairs. I sat on the bed looking around. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old Video Camera stood on top of a small working tank Dudley, had driven that over the neighbor’s dog. In the corner of the room was the first television set Dudley got, he put his foot through it when his favorite show was cancelled. There was a large birdcage which once housed a parrot, Dudley traded the parrot for a real air rifle, which was on the shelf, its end all bent, because Dudley sat on it. On the other shelf was full of books, the only thing in the room not touched. Dudley did not read. 

From downstairs I heard Dudley wailing and bawling at his mother. "Make her get out of there.... I need that room etc. etc. I cast a softening and warming charm on the bed as well as a laundry charm on the bedding and repaired the sheets and blankets. Fixed the pillow and the bed. Making it comfortable for me to sleep in. I cleaned out the sweet rappers from the bedside table and other crap. I took all the books from the shelves and put all the other crap I knew Dudley will bitch about if thrown away. I packed it neatly on the shelves and emptied out the wardrobe. I packed my clothes away and cleaned the desk of all the crap so I could use it. Most of Dudley's old broken stuff I packed in boxes in the top of the cupboard.

The next morning I got up and got ready in my trunk and then went downstairs to start making breakfast. Since my room was not locked I could just get out and start without Aunt Petunia having to open the door. We sat down and ate in silence. Everyone was silent at the table. Dudley was in a state of shock, it was quite the welcome change to his usual personality. He had screamed, whacked his father, been sick on purpose and threw his poor tortoise through the greenhouse roof and he still did not have his room back. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, trying to be nice to me, made Dudley go get the mail. I heard him banging that damn stick all the way to the door. Then we heard him shout. "Hey there's another one, Miss J Potter, The smallest bedroom, 14 Privet Drive, Little Whinghing, Surrey --" with a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat. I looked at Aunt Petunia. "I got a letter?" Aunt Petunia pursed her lips like she always did when I dared ask anything. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him. Uncle Vernon told Dudley to go and I cleaned up after breakfast and went to my room. The day passed on as normal, except for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon dark looks and paranoia. There also very thick tension in the air. 

Aunt Petunia kept looking out of the window. The next morning I got up normal time, trained and got ready for the day. Then jumped over Uncle Vernon and started on the breakfast, grinning to myself. Stupid arse slept on the floor for nothing. And made coffee for him and Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon came in muttering, while carrying 3 letters for me and tearing it to pieces on his way to the bin. 

Uncle Vernon didn't go to work today, I was told to go to my room. Upside, no chores today. I laid on my bed and read Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. When I came down for dinner I saw that Uncle Vernon attempted to nail the mail slot closed. 

On Friday 12 letters came for me, since it could not go through the maillot, it came through the cracks under and to the sides of the door, bathroom window and every other cracks available. That prompted Uncle Vernon to nail the cracks on the sides of the door and other spaces closed. Uncle Vernon hummed tiptoe through the tulips and he burned the letters.

On Saturday I got 24 letters, rolled up in the eggs and Dudley looked at me amazed "Who wants to talk to you this badly?" I just shrugged at him. Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in the food processer, I scowled at her. Did she not know that paper will blunt the blades?? Honestly, I am the one that has to use it. Uncle Vernon made angry phone calls to the post office and everyone he could. 

Sunday morning Uncle Vernon sat at the table, tired but happy. "No post on Sundays." he reminded us happily "no bloody letters today. This morning I already packed a bag and got everything ready to go. While uncle Vernon was spreading marmalade on his newspaper the first letters started whizzing down from the kitchen chimney. And the next moment about 40 or 50 letters came into the room. It came pelting like bullets every which way. I remembered reading that Harry jumped up and down to catch a letter. Gaining the attention of Uncle Vernon. I just picked one up from the floor and put it in my pocket. No muss, no fuss. But what I was going to do with the letters I did not know. Maybe proof in a court that I lived in the cupboard and then after the letter I was moved to the smallest bedroom. "Out! Out!" Uncle Vernon closed the door behind us. I could still hear the letters falling. "That does it." Uncle Vernon said to us, trying to be calm but pulling out tufts of hair from his mustache. "I want you all back here if 5 minutes. We're going away, far away, where they can't find us. Just pack some clothes. No arguments." He looks so dangerous with half of his mustache gone, that no one argued with him. Ten minutes later we were wrenched through the boarded door and sitting in the car, speeding towards the highway. Dudley was sitting next to me sniffling, his father had hit him against his head for holding us up. While he tried to pack his TV, VCR and Computer in his sports bag. 

We drove and drove and drove. Even Aunt Petunia hadn't dared to ask Uncle Vernon where we were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon took a sharp turn and mumbled "Shake them off, shake them off." We did not stop to eat or drink all day, and by nightfall Dudley was howling. He had never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he had missed 5 television programs he had wanted to watch. And he had never gone so long without blowing an alien on his computer. We stopped at a gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. I had to share the room with Dudley. The room had twin beds and damp and musty sheets. Dudley snored but I stayed awake, I first used laundry spells on my bedding and then went to sit on the windowsill, writing down on my notebook, things I wanted to do in Diagon Alley after Hagrid leaves. 

The next morning we had stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. We just finished eating our breakfast, the owner of the hotel came over to our table. "Scuse me, but is one of you Miss. J. Potter? Only I got about a 'undred of these at the front desk." She held the letter so that we could read the green ink address:

Miss. J. Potter  
Room 17  
Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth

"I am Jasmine Potter." I answered the lady puzzled. Uncle Vernon got up quickly. "I'll take it." Uncle Vernon got up quickly and followed the lady to the front desk.

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her exactly. He was too far gone in his paranoia and insanity. Exactly what he was looking for none of us knew. He drove us to the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head and then got back in the car, and off we went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage. "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked us all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled. "It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television." Monday, this reminded me of something. If it is Monday -- and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of the television -- then tomorrow, Tuesday, was my birthday. It is also the day I go to Diagon Alley for the first time with Hagrid. Diagon Alley was the place I wanted to see the most of the Potterverse, that and of course Hogwarts. I could not wait anymore. 

A smiling Uncle Vernon came back, carrying a long thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought. "Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there. "Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man came ambling up to us, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below us. "I've already got us some rations, " said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down my neck and a chilly wind whipped at my face. After what seemed like hours we reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up. "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully. He was in a very good mood. He obviously thought nobody stood a chance of reaching us through the storm to deliver mail. I begged to differ, but I let him have his moment of joy, until Hagrid gets here. 

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around us. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and I was left to find the softest bit of floor I could and curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. I could not sleep, because I was excited to meet Hagrid and finally start the new chapter in my life. Entering the Wizarding world was a dream I had since, I first read the book.

Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, 10 minutes to go until my 11th Birthday. It was almost time. I sat on the floor staring at Dudley's watch, watching the minutes tick closer to 12. 5 minutes to go, I finally heard something creak outside. Four minutes to go. Three minutes to go. I heard a slapping sound on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) then I heard a crunching noise? Finally Hagrid is here. One minute to go and I would be 11 again ... thirty seconds ... twenty ... ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ... six ... five ... four ... three ... two ... one ... BOOM. The whole shack shivered and I got up quickly. I knew it was going to happen but I jumped in shock anyway. I stared at the door. Hagrid was outside, knocking to come in.


	5. The Keeper of the Keys

BOOM. Hagrid knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly. There was a crash behind us and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room holding a rifle in his hands -- finally revealing what was in the thin package. "Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you -- I'm armed." There was a pause. Then -- SMASH!! The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. Hagrid was standing in the doorway. He was not what I expected. He was a giant of a man, obviously, him being half giant and all. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard, but I could still make out his eyes, glinting in the dark like black beetles under all the hair. He squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame, and to him it looked as if that was quite normal. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. Then he turned to look at us all. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey ..." He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," Hagrid said. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. "An' here's Jasmine!" Hagrid said. I looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," he said to me. "Yeh look a lot like your mum, but yeh've got yer father's wild hair." Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. "I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!" "Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," Hagrid told Uncle Vernon and bent over, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. Now that was cool. Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. "Anyway -- Jasmine," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here -- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. I opened it with trembling fingers. This was finally happening, my stomach was full of butterflies. Inside the box was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Jasmine, written on it with green icing. I looked up at the giant smiling. "Thank you, Mr.?" "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook my whole arm. "What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." Hagrid's eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted.

He bent down over the fireplace; I couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and I felt the warmth wash over me. It was as though I sunk into a hot bath. Hagrid sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sort of things out of the pockets of his coat; a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." The giant chuckled darkly.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the sausages to me, I was so hungry and I have never tasted anything so wonderful, food someone else prepares for you is always so much better than the food you prepare yourself. I looked at Hagrid, waiting, for him to explain what the purpose of his visit was. I knew but no one else knew the extent of my knowledge and I could not explain how I knew. I was going to have to be very careful about the attention I gather. "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." 

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Call me Hagrid," he said. "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of keys at Hogwarts -- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o'course." Time to stick it to the Dursley's. "Err -- no," I told Hagrid. Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry," I said quickly. "Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' ou loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" "All what?" I asked Hagrid. "ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. I had to really fight to keep my face blank. I was feeling quite vindictive they were finally getting what they deserved. And the pig tail Dudley will also deserve. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me, " he growled at the Dursleys, "that this girl -- this girl! -- knows nothin' abou' -- about ANYTHING?"

"I know alot, I mean I graduated high school at 10, that is not knowing nothing?" I answered indignantly. Hagrid waved his hand and said. "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world." "What world?" I kept feigning ignorance. Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. "DURSLEY!" he boomed. Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at me. "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous." 

"What? My -- my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally. Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell her anything!" A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable tremble with rage. "You never told her?" Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left for her?" I was there I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from her all these years?" 

"Kept what from me?" I said again. "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror ... "Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," Hagrid told the Dursleys. "Jasmine -- yer a witch." There was a silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. " -- a what?" I told him, looking a little offended. "A witch, o' course," Hagrid told me sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh'be been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? And I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." I stretched out my hand to take my letter, it was addressed to.

Miss. J. Potter  
The Floor,  
Hut-on-the-Rock,  
The Sea

I pulled out the letter and read it loudly so Dudley could hear it too,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely

Professor Minerva McGonagal  
Deputy Headmistress

"Hagrid, what does it mean, they await my owl?" "Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside the overcoat he pulled an owl -- a real ruffled looking owl -- a long quill, and a roll of Parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that I could read upside down:

Dear Professor Dumbledore.

Given Jasmine her letter. Taking her to buy her things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid.

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. "Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. "She is not going." he said. Hagrid grunted. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop her," he said. "A what?" I asked Hagrid, interested. "A Muggle," I kinda liked using that term on them. Not that I would be discriminating against the Muggles like Voldemort, there were alot of kind Muggles in my life, mostly my teachers.

Hagrid told me. "It's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." "We swore when we took her in we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!" "You knew?" I asked them pretending to be shocked. And the Oscar goes too ....

"Knew!" Aunt Petunia suddenly shrieked. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was -- a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on . It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as -- as -- abnormal -- and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" I said furiously. My parents died heroes and I always hated the way they put them down.

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Jasmine Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!" "But why? What happened?" I asked urgently. The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. "I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice, "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Jasmine, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh -- but someone's gotta -- yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'" He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh -- mind, I can't tell yeh -- mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it ..." He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with -- with a person called -- but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows --"

"Who?" "Well -- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." "Why not?" "Gulpin' gargoyles, Jasmine, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went ... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name ..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. "Could you write it down?" I suggested. "Nah - can't spell it. All right -- Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this -- this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too -- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Jasmine. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with stange wizards or witches ... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him -- an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an wizard as I ever knew. Head boy and Girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before ... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. "Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em ... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' -- an' --" Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad -- knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find -- anyway ...You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then -- an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing -- he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh -- took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even -- but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Jasmine. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age -- the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts -- an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Hagrid might have seen the expression on my face. I remembered every moment of that awful day. Hagrid was watching me sadly. "Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot ..." "Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. I jumped, I almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have gotten back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. "Now, you listen here." he snarled at me, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured -- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion -- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types -- just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end --" I could not believe he said that. Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley - I'm warning you -- one more word ..."

In danger of being speared on the end of the umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. "That's better," Hagrid said, breathing heavily and sitting down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor ... I meanwhile had a couple of questions but I was also appalled at Vernon and Petunia Dursley, they both deserved the pigs tails too. Instead I asked. "What happened to You-Know-Who?" "Good question, Jasmine. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry see ... he was gettin' more an more powerful -- why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don~ reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. "Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Jasmine. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on -- I dunno what it was, no one does -- but somethin' about you stopped him, all right." Yes my mother, they were all too stupid to see that.

Hagrid looked at me with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but I did not feel pleased and proud, I did not do anything that night, my parents did. Everyone expected incredible things from me, will I be able to meet their standards. "Hagrid," I said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a witch." To my surprise Hagrid chuckled. "Not a witch, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" I looked into fire to think about the accidental magic I displayed, most of my magic was not very accidental and mostly aimed at Dudley. I looked at Hagrid smiling, remembering some of them, and Hagrid was beaming at me. "See? Jasmine Potter, not a witch -- you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon was not going to go down without a fight. "Haven't I told you, she's not going?" he hissed. "I've read those letters and she needs all sorts of rubbish -- spell books and wands and --" "If she wants to go, a great Muggle like you won't stop her," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily and James Potter's daughter going ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Her name has been down ever since she was born. She's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and she won't know herself. She will be with youngsters of her own sort, fer a change, an' she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled --" "I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

But uncle Vernon had finally gone to far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "-INSULT - ALBUS -DUMBLEDORE -IN- FRONT OF ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley. Who was busy helping himself to my Birthday cake. There was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on us, I saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard... "Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." He cast a sideways look at me under his bushy eyebrows. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts, I was allowed ter do a bit o magic ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff -- one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job." "Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" I asked Hagrid. "Oh, well -- I was at Hogwarts meself but I -- err -- got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." "Why were you expelled?" "It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it on me. "You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."


	6. Diagon Alley

I woke up early the next morning. And then I quickly went into my trunk and took a shower and got dressed in my jeans, trainers and black top. Loosened my hair and put on lip-gloss. I was a little nervous and wanted to make a good impression on the Wizarding world. I did not want to look scruffy. I put my money in the book bag, with my letter, list of what I wanted to do and grabbed a jacket. I got out of the trunk and put my locket back on my neck and my bag by the door. There was a loud tapping noise at the window and I looked towards it. I opened the window and the Owl flew in holding a newspaper in it's beak.

Hagrid was still sleeping on the couch, the Owl was attacking Hagrid's coat. "No, don't do that." When I tried to wave it off, it's snapped at me. Bloody bird. "Hagrid. There is an owl." I said to Hagrid loudly. "Pay him." Hagrid grunted in the sofa. "What?" I asked Hagrid. "He wants paying for delivering the newspaper. Look in the pockets." I started looking through the pockets finding all kinds of interesting things in the jacket, Hagrid's jacket seems to be made out of pockets. Bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags...Finally! I found a handful of coins. "Give him five Knuts." Hagrid said sleepily. "Knuts?" I hated pretending to be stupid about the world. "The Little bronze ones." I counted out five of the little bronze coins and put the others back into the pocket I found it. Then put the coins in the pouch around the Owl's foot. The owl then flew out of the window. Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, stretched. "Best be off, Jasmine, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." Since I still had to pretend to be ignorant. Wondering if Hagrid will really notice. "Uh, Hagrid?" "Mm." Hagrid replied pulling on his huge boots. "I don't have any money and Uncle Vernon refused to pay for all my school stuff." "Don't worry about that." Hagrid replied getting up and scratching his head. "D'ye think yer parents left yeh with nothin'?" I looked at him wide eyed. "Our firs' stop is Gringotts the Wizard bank. Run by Goblins. Have a sausage they're not bad cold -- and I won't say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither." I ate two sausages and a piece of chocolate cake for me and Hagrid. We ate quickly. I sneakily put the cake box in my trunk. It was mine and I was not leaving it for Dudley, I am spiteful that way. "So Wizards has banks and Goblins?" I asked Hagrid while we were walking out of the hut. "Just one bank, and yeah Goblins -- so yeh's be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with Goblins, Jasmine. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe -- 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o'fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts -- knows he can trust me, see. Got everythin'? Come on, then."

I followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. "How did you get here?" I asked looking around for another boat. "Flew, Hagrid told me. "Flew?" "Yeah -- but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh." We settled down in the boat. "Seems a shame ter row, though," Hagrid said giving me a sideways looks. "If I was ter -- er -- speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?" "Of course not" I told Hagrid. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off towards land. "Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" I asked Hagrid. "Spells -- enchantments," Hagrid told me unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way -- Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, ever if ye did manage ter get yer hands on summat." 

Speaking of breaking into Gringotts, I was thinking about that alot, how was I going to get the cup from Bellatrix's vault. The only way I knew how was maybe Sirius. He was the head of the Black family. "Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, Turning the page. First year I could not really do anything with Voldemort around I was going to have to keep my head down.

The boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and we clambered up the stone steps onto the street. Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as we walked through the little town to the station. I couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Jasmine? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?" "Hagrid," I asked him panting as I ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?" "Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." "You'd like one?" "Wanted one ever since I was a kid -- here we go." We had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to me so I could buy our tickets. People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. "Still got yer letter, Jasmine he asked as he counted stitches. I took the parchment envelope out of my pocket. 

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need." I unfolded the second piece of paper. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
glass or crystal phials  
telescope set  
brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED  
THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we buy all this in London?" I asked Hagrid. "If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid. I have never been to London before. Except for my trip to the mall the other day, I did not get the opportunity to look around much on the way. The trip was over way to fast for that. Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. "I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as we climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. Since we were in a part of London I have never been in, I looked around very interested in my surrounding areas and the shops, making a mental note of the shops I wished to go to later. Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all I had to do was keep close behind him. We passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. I had no clue where the Leaky Cauldron was, and the book never specified so I had to memorize street names and shop names on our way. I could not wait to buy spell books and potion ingredients and start brewing and learning.

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." I looked at the tiny, grubby-looking pub. I wondered if I would get here on my own next time. Making sure to check the street and the big book shop on the one side and the Record store on the other. 

Taking a deep breath I walked inside after Hagrid. The Leaky Cauldron was dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when we walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?" "Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on my shoulder making my knees buckle. I frowned at him. "Good, Lord," said the bartender peering at me, "is this -- can this be --? Oh great, I forgot about this part.

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. "Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Jasmine Potter ... what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward me and seized my had, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Miss. Potter, welcome back." I did not think that I would manage any words. My throat was suddenly very dry, and I felt my face heat up. Everyone was staring at me, with awe. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, I found myself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. Is this what it feels like to be famous, not that I wanted to be famous for surviving when my parents didn't. I was so focused on getting rid of Voldemort that I never actually thought about the fame. Who would? "Doris Crockford, Miss. Potter, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." "Always wanted to shake your hand -- I'm all of a flutter." "Delighted, Miss Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." I shook hands again and again -- Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. "Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Jasmine, Professor Quirrel will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." "P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping my hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you." He touched my hand so he must not have been hosting Voldemort yet. But I must get a book on Occlumency and start shielding my mind against him otherwise I am screwed. "What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" "D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought. But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep me to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. Finally Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on -- lots ter buy. Come on, Jasmine." Doris Crockford came to shake my hand one more time, then Hagrid led me through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but trash cans and a few weeds. I looked at my watch it was just after 9 in the morning. 

Hagrid grinned at me. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh -- mind you, he's usually tremblin'." "Is he always that nervous?" "Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience.... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag -- never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?" Yeah, he is going to be a sucky teacher, I was going to have to get someone else to teach me Defense. There is no way that I will suck at protecting myself and my loved ones. I made sure to memorise the process Hagrid followed to count the bricks. "Three up ... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Jasmine." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered -- it wriggled -- in the middle, a small hole appeared -- it grew wider and wider -- a second later we were facing an archway large enough for even Hagrid to go through. The archway led into the cobbled street of the place I have been wanting to see ever since I read about it.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at my amazement, I did not have to fake it as we stepped through the archway. I looked over my shoulder and saw the archway back to the pub close back into a solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons -- All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver -- Self-Stirring -- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over us. "Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." I turned my head in every direction taking in every inch of the street and all the shops on the way to the bank. We passed a woman outside an Apothecary, she was shaking her head, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad ..." I often wondered about the prices of the items. Basically I was a foreigner in this world, not knowing if the stuff was expensive or not. 

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eylops Owl Emporium -- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about my age was standing next to a shop noses pressed against the window. Broomsticks -- typical boys. "Look, the new Nimbus Two Thousand -- fastest ever --" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I have never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon ...

We reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was - "Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as we walked up the white stone steps toward it. The goblin was about a head shorter than me. He had a swarthy, but clever face, a pointed beard and I noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside. I bowed back, hoping it was a respectfull gesture. I was going to have to get some books on that. The goblins would be valuable allies to have. We were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure here.

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid. A pair of goblins bowed us through the silver doors and I bowed back. This time I managed to see the surprise in the goblin's face. I reckon no Wizard or witch ever showed any respect to these clever creatures. Treat those working with your money good and your finances will prosper?? Well this is just a theory I hoped would work for me. We entered a vast marble hall next. 

About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were thousands of doors leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. We made for the counter. "Morning," Hagrid spoke to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Miss. Jasmine Potter's safe." "You have her key, Sir?" "Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. I watched the goblin on our right weiging a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. "Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order." "An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook came over to us, and Hagrid crammed all the crap back into his pockets, we followed Griphook towards one of the doors leading off the hall. Trying my luck I asked Hagrid. "What's the You-Know-What in vault 713?" I knew this year will revolve around the stone so I was going to have to follow cannon as closely as possible. "Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." Griphook held the door open for us. We were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards us. We climbed in -- Hagrid with some difficulty -- and we were off. At first we were just hurtling through a maze of twisting passages. I did not even bother to remember the way. I was shit at direction in anyway. Hagrid was looking a little green when the cart stopped beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and leaned against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. 

Griphook unlocked the door and a lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared I could see inside. There was mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins in the vault. More than they showed in the movie, some books and a couple of boxes that I was definitely going to come back for. "All yours," smiled Hagrid at me. I looked back at the money, all mine. "The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained. "Seventeen silver Sickels to a Galleon and twenty nine Knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough. Right that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He gave me my key and turned to Griphook. "Vault 713 now, please, and can we go more slowly?" "One speed only," said Griphook. I put the money in my bookbag and the key in one of the side pockets with a zipper. We were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as we hurtled round tight corners. We went rattling over an underground ravine, and I leaned over the side to try and see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled me back by the scruff of my neck. Rude!! Hagrid was looking very green and I nervously wondered should he throw up will I be hit with the full force of the vomit or would the wind be in my favor and throw it back..... 

Vault 713 did not have a keyhole. "Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. They had better magic than us, I was sure of it. I often wondered if they would not have a better means of getting rid of Horcruxes. Especially the one in my head.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook. "How often do you check to see if anyone is inside?" I asked Griphook. "About once every ten years," Griphook answered me with a nasty grin on his face. The door opened and I spotted the small package, wrapped in brown paper lying on the floor immediately. I knew what to look for, though, unlike Harry. Hagrid grabbed the package and tucked it in his coat. "Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," Hagrid told me and I had the unfortunate image of Hagrid puking all over me in my head. I don't think we would come off it lightly. Eww. One wild cart ride later we stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. I looked at Hagrid. He looked a bit sick. "Uh Hagrid, maybe you should head to the Cauldron for a pick me up, you are looking kind of green. I will go to the trunkshop to get my trunk and then meet you at Madam Malkins after I get my uniform ok?" Hagrid looked at me gratefully and he was off.

I bought a normal school trunk with a slight extention charm in it. I already had my special trunk. It was mostly empty except for the shelves and furniture. I was going to have to buy a lot of stuff to fill it up with. My trunk had wheels and a handle and I pulled it behind me. My next stop was Madam Malkin's shop. She was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. Because I went to the trunk shop first, Draco Malfoy was already gone. I have not even thought it through how I was going to handle that situation either. 

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked me. "Got the lot here --" I walked behind her into the back of the shop. I stood on a stool and she started pinning long black robes to fit me. As the list required I bought the 3 sets of black robes, but I got 3 white shortsleeve school shirts and 3 longsleeves. 3 grey skirts, shortened to just above my knee, 2 grey vests, and 4 grey school sweaters, 2 ties and 3 pairs of knee lenght grey socks, 4 pairs of black tights and 3 pairs of dragon hide gloves, 1 pointed black hat, (not that I was planning on wearing that one too much), I also got 3 winter cloaks, I get cold very quickly. I walked through the racks and got myself 3 scarves, mostly black, gloves, and wool hats. The wizarding world's fashion was weird so I was not really interested in buying clothes there other than my school clothes. I paid extra for the labels, for 1 sickle extra she marked your clothes with your name. So J Potter was printed on all my clothing now. After fangirling about the Girl who lived. I even got discount. Insert eyeroll here. My packages was wrapped and I packed it into my trunk and then went outside. I spotted a grinning Hagrid immediately, he was holding 2 ice creams. Smiling at him, I made my way towards him draggin the trunk behind me. I got a chocolate and rasberry ice cream with chopped nuts and we sat on the tables outside the ice cream shop eating it. I pulled out my list again and a pencil I brought with. And crossed out the cloting items from it. I wanted to buy the books next, since it would take the most space in the trunk. And be the heaviest. "Books next Hagrid?" He agreed and after finishing our ice creams we headed to Fourish and Blotts, the shop was stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones, bound in leather; but there were also books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of symbols, and books with nothing in them at all. Rubbing my hands together Hagrid laughed at me. "Like readin' do yeh?" "Love it Hagrid." "Yer jus' like Lily." I smiled at Hagrid and grabbed a cart to pack my books in. I went to the Transfiguration section first. There I got A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch required for school but also a interesting book, written by a Muggleborn. Adjusting your mind to achieve the right mindset needed to cast Transfiguration. And a basic theory book. Then I went to the Charms section. There I got Standard Book of Spells Grade 1-7. I explained to Hagrid that if I buy it now I don't have to later. I also got Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms. In the Potions section I got Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Potions made easy, Preparing, Brewing and Dangers in Potions. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Section I got the The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Defensive Magical Theory, The Rise and Fall of the dark Arts and Self-Defensive Spell work. Then I walked to the Herbology Section. There I got: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. The next Section Was the History of Magic section. I got the History of Magic book there and went to the Care of Magical Creatures section. There I got Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, I skipped the Muggle studies and Divination sections and went to the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes section and got Spellmans's Syllabary, Magical Hieroglyphs and Loggograms, Ancient Runes made easy, Advanced Rune Translation and a Rune dictionary, I got Numerology and Gramatica, Alchemy books and after that I checked out the other books Enchanted in baking, One minute feasts its magic, a Healer's helpmate, Gilderoy Lockhart's guide to Household pests, Healing at Home with Herbs, Magical Theory, Merlin's book, Protection Charm your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Leglimensy, A guide to Advance Occlumency and Self Defensive Spellwork I had to sneak into my pile. At the counter there was a sign up sheet for magazines and papers. I decided to sign up for Knitters Own, The Daily Prophet, and 3 Scholarly Journals: Challenges in Charming , Practical Potioneer and Transfiguration today. I also spotted a book with Beauty spells and treatments advertised in the corner of the shop. I grabbed that and then went to pay. Hagrid just laughed at me. I packed the books in my trunk after paying for them and then checked the list again, marking off all the books I needed.

Our next stop was stationary, I got a bunch of rolls of Parchments and 2 packs of quills, rather have to much than to little, I also got a booklet, explaining how to write with a quill and also a book on caligraphy. That was something I always wanted to learn to do. I got myself a bottle of ink that changed colors as you wrote, but also ones in black, green and red. I bought myself 2 Pewter Size two cauldrons and then I got a mortar and pestle set, potion knives, scales and 3 boxes of potions bottles. They sold it in bulk. 1000 bottles in a box. Hagrid did not want to let me buy it, but I only told him that I would save money buying in bulk, then just take out what I needed. It would probably last me my entire Hogwarts education. He could not argue after that. I also bought my telescope, a star chart and a booklet that gave the basic charts and information on Astronomy and how to work with the telescopes.

The Apothocary store was a place I was probably going to have to go back to. Since I did not have much space in my trunk left and I don't think Hagrid would allow me buying a bunch of stuff for brewing animagi, polyjuice etc. So I decided to just buy the basic set. We headed to the Apothocary store next to buy the potions ingredients. My trunk was rather full now and I still needed to get my wand. And a wand holster too. But my shopping was basically almost done. The store was facinating, it made up for the horrible smell hitting you as you come in the door. It was a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages, almost like a chemistry lesson I once had. There was barrels with slimy stuff on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls. Bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for me, while I looked at the ingredients and the prices. I also grabbed a order form from the counter. 

When we got outside the shop I took the box of potions ingredients from Hagrid and put it in my trunk and while I was closing the trunk Hagrid spoke up. "Jus yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." That made me uncomfortable and I could feel the heat go up in my face. "You don't have to ---" "I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'" Twenty minutes later we left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. I now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. I hugged Hagrid tightly and to my embarresment cried a bit. "Thank you so much Hagrid, this is the most beautiful present I have ever received." (In this life anyway) "Don' mention it." Hagrid replied gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." I pulled my trunk behind me and carried the owl cage in my other hand. A magic wand ... this was what I had been really looking forward to. My own, suited for just me. My mother's wand did not work really well for me and I could do some of the basic spells I have learned about without a wand but that always left me lightheaded with the effort involved for casting it. 

Our last stop was a narrow shabby shop, there was peeling gold letters over the door that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. 

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. It felt like I had entered a very strict library. I looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The back of my neck prickled and it felt like someone was watching me. The very dust and silence in this place seemed to tingle with some sacred magic. "Good afternoon," a soft voice said and it made me, and Hagrid jump, because I heard a loud cruching noice behind me. An old man was standing before us, his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Hallo Mr Ollivander." I repliend feeling akward under the man before me scrutiny. "Ah yes, yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon Jasmine Potter." Ollivander said, it wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday that she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr Ollivander moved closer to me, I wished he would blink because those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it -- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, or in your case the witch, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close to me that we were almost nose to nose. "May I?" I nodded, a little uncomfortable with his proximity and wanting to get this over with. He used a pale finger to move my fringe from the scar. I always kept it hidden. "And that's where ..." He touched the lightning scar gently. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." he said softly and I focussed on his eyes. It held geniune grief in it. "You did not know what the wand would one day do, Mr Ollivander." I answered him softly, it was not his fault. I often wondered if Dumbledore was not responsible for this. Riddle just wanted to get away from the abusive Muggles, and then he was the poor halfblood in Slytherin. His life was not happy, he took revenge, and then his morality was so twisted by the dark magic, that he just didn't care anymore. Sometimes I felt sorry for him. But he did kill my parents. 

I could have turned into him, we had the same sort of life, had it not been for my adult mind, who knows how I would have ended up. It did turn me slightly more sarcastic and bitter, but right now, standing in this world, a place where I have wanted to be forever..... Everything was right in the world. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands ... well, if I'd known the world to do ..." We stared at each other for a while and then to my relief Ollivander spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again ... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" "It was, sir, yes." Hagrid answered. "Good wand that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" Said Ollivander suddenly stern. "Er -- yes, they did, yes." Hagrid told Mr Ollivander shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. "But you don't use them?" Mr' Ollivander asked sharply. "Oh, no sir" Hagrid replied gripping his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. "Hmmm." Mr Ollivander gave Hagrid a piercing look and then turned back to me. "Well, now -- Miss Potter let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "My dominant hand is my right sir." "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured my from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round my head. As he measured, he said. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." 

I started swatting the tape measure away, it was trying to measure between my nostrils, Madam Malkin did not even measure me this thorougly. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said and the tape measure finally crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." I took the wand and waved it around but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once. "Mapel and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whipply. Try --" I tried -- but I hardly raised the wand when it was taken away. "No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on try it out. I tried and tried. But the wands were just not right it was not my Holly wand. The pile of wands I now tried out was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now -- yes, why not -- unusual combination Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Finally. I took the wand and felt the sudden warmth in my fingers. I raised the wand above my head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious ...."

"Sorry, but what's curious?" I asked Mr. Ollivander. He put my wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering Curious. "I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather -- just one other feather. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." I swallowed hard. I knew that, but hearing it from Mr. Ollivander in that creepy voice of his gave me chills. I paid for the wand and bought a wand holster and a kit to take care of my wand. Polish and a soft cloth. I packed the last things in the trunk and then we left the shop. The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Hagrid and I made our way back down to Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. I didn't speak at all as we walked down the road, I memorised the exact route we used to walk to the Underground. On the Underground people kept gawking at me, because of the owl. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station. "Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves." Hagrid told me. Sorry Hagrid but I am not going to get on that train. "You alright Jasmine?" "I am fine Hagrid, this has been the best birthday I have ever had, just a little sad it is over. I am also a little worried about the great things everyone is expecting from the girl who lived. What if I am just me, no one special, just a girl who lost her parents?" Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. "Don' you worry Jasmine. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine, just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts -- I did -- still do, 'smatter of fact." Hagrid helped me on to the train that would take me back to the Dursleys then handed me an envelope. "Yer ticket fer Hogwarts. First o' September -- King's Cross -- it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me ... See yeh soon, Jasmine." When Hagrid left I quickly got off the train on the other side and went to the bathroom with my trunk and owl. It was a bit of a squeeze but I locked the door and hung the locket at the back of the toilet door and entered the Apartment and placed the Owl cage and the trunk in there. Took out my wand and strapped it to my arm. Took out a bag and put the money in it and put on a Hoodie to hide my hair and most of my face. I put the handbag criss crossed over my shoulder and made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron and booked a room, while hiding my face from Tom and going upstairs immediately.


	7. A Month of Freedom

The next day was the start of August and I had a full month of planning, and preparing for the year at Hogwarts with no Dursleys insight. I had 10 years of recharging the wards, and for one month I did not have to worry about chores, or anyone hating me. I got up and took a shower and got dressed and put a cloak over my head and left the Leaky Cauldron, hiding my face. I tapped the bricks and walked into Diagon Alley without any problems. It was still very early and the shops were only opening now. I walked straight to the bank. I bowed back when the goblins bowed me in and headed to the nearest teller. "I would like to speak to the Potter Account manager, My name is Jasmine Potter," I whispered to the Goblin looking around. The Goblin nodded and did not ask any questions immediately knowing that I did not want to alert the 5 people in the bank of my presence. I was taken to an office. On the door was a plaque with the name Sharpaxe on it and underneath a couple of accounts, he was handling. Potter was one of them, Black, too.

"Mr. uh Sharpaxe?" I asked timidly looking at the goblin. He nodded and pointed me to the seat across from his table. "Miss Potter what can I do for you today?" "Quite a few things if you have the time, that is, otherwise I will make an appointment and come back." He grinned at me showing all his sharp teeth. Very intimidating. "I have the time Miss Potter. What can I help you with?" "Ok, well, first of all, I don't want anyone to know that I am in the alley, I am not suppose to be here and don't want anyone to know, especially Professor Dumbledore. I am also here for advice, but it is of such a nature that I would need a magical vow that you and anyone you think is trustworthy may never tell anyone." The goblin was surprised at this request. "You want me to bring in people I trust, not people you trust Miss Potter? That means that you trust me to make that choice?" "Yes I do, you were chosen by my parents or grandparents to handle our finances. That means they trusted you. I don't know anyone except for Hagrid in this world. And my experience has taught me that grown-ups can't be trusted." That sounded strange in my head since I used to be one, or is one? But they can't be trusted in this world, at least. "I also have a feeling that the wizarding world is underestimating the goblin nation and it will lead to their detriment one day, I for one will never make that mistake." Now grinning at me and very interested in what I had to say he called in 2 goblins. Ragnock was the Chief or Head-Goblin and in charge of Gringotts bank and the Goblin nation, and the other one was Griphook. They took the vows and made themselves comfortable around the desk.

"Well first, things, I am a reincarnation from another world. I was born here with my previous life's memories intact. In those memories, I read about this world and know what will be happening for the next 7 years." The Goblins were surprised and slightly suspicious. "How do we know you are not lying." "Yesterday Voldemort (flinch) broke into the bank and tried to steal the package you were keeping safe for Nicolas Flamel or Professor Dumbledore. Luckily Hagrid and I emptied the vault earlier. I am not sure how far he got in the break-in of the bank. The books did not say." It would not hurt to get them angry at Voldie, the dude deserves it and I might convince them that way to get rid of the cup. There were a lot of angry grunts. Mission accomplished. Time to drop the bomb. "What do you know of Horcruxes?" I heard a gasp and a hiss from the Goblins in front of me and they talked amongst themselves before Ragnock faced me. "I assume you are speaking of the Dark Lord? How many did he make? That actually explains why he did not die. His vault here is still active." I grinned at him. Goblins are very smart. I would never underestimate them, or House-elves. "He made 7." "He made 7 of those vile magic vessels! Do you know where and what?" "I do. Can you get rid of it without harming the vessel?" 

"Why would you want to spare the container in which the soul piece resides, is it valuable?" "Yes, he chose items of the Founders of Hogwarts. The Diadem of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, and then there are other items like a diary, a ring, and his snake. The last one is a little tricky." "How so Miss Potter?" I lifted my bangs to show them my scar. There was a collective gasp from my audience. "Very well we have the means to remove the soul piece without harming the container." "Thank you, but I do not want to remove it right away. I might need it in the future and should I get hit with a killing curse a second time, I will survive it yet again." "Very well, Is there anything else we can assist you with." "Yes, quite a few things. First thing, I want to know who has access to my accounts, bank accounts to find out just what I own, since I never received any bank statements from the bank I assume that my mail has been stopped. I want to find out if there is a way I can get emancipated, my parents will, I want to invest in a couple of places, buy an apartment in Diagon Alley with a shop at the bottom. I was thinking of shop 29. My Godfather is innocent, I need to find out if there is a way to get him out. And then I need a way to talk with you guys without Professor Dumbledore knowing. Also, a full medical check-up, my relatives' way of punishing me for doing accidental magic was withholding food. I have had my arm broken twice and I think the bone has not set right. Inoculations if there is any before going to school. I don't want to go to St Mungoes. Humans have big mouths."

"That is quite a long list of things you would need. I will leave you in Sharpaxe and Griphook's capable hands, Miss Potter, while I go get something to communicate with you with." "Thank you." Griphook and Sharpaxe left and came back with a bunch of documents for me to read through. He packed it in piles the biggest pile was 10 years of bank statements of the Potter accounts. There was an envelope, a bowl with a dagger and a sheet of parchment, another pile of papers, and then one single paper. "First Miss Potter we need to get your full ancestry. He handed me the dagger and instructed me to prick my finger and squeeze out 6 drops of blood into the bowl. I did so and he threw in a couple of other things and dipped the dagger in the mixture and then onto the parchment. Red lines and words were forming on it. Jasmine Lily Potter underneath James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evens Potter. On top of my dad's name were Charlus Ignotius Potter and Dorea Athena Black the Potter line came from Peverelle lines and the Blacks went on for thousands of years. My mother on the other hand's history was quite interesting. Turns out she came from a Squib member of the Slytherin line, making me heir to the Slytherin's as well as the Gryffindor line from my dad's line. 

I looked at the Bank statements first, making notes on a notebook in my bag. There was an amount of 15 000 pounds paid to the Dursleys to take care of me. There were a lot of royalties from the Sleekeasy Potions that my grandfather invented coming in monthly. As well as money from the 5% ownership in the Daily Prophet, Gambol and Japes, Honeydukes, and Zonko's Joke shop coming in monthly. I asked them to increase the investments to 15% for the shops but to buy up the majority of the Daily Prophet so they would not write crap about me in the future. I also wanted to invest in the Firebolt Broom company and Nimbus broom company, a majority hopefully it was possible.

I was now eligible to the accounts of Peverell, Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin and by extension Voldemorts bank account. I was in line to inherit the Black vaults because of Sirius's will. I opened the envelope and looked at the will of my parents.

The last will of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evens-Potter

Being of sound mind and body and not under any influence of potion or curse, we, James Potter and Lily Potter do declare this to be our last will and render all previous wills null and void, this day 5th October 1981.

If Lily survives this she is to receive half of the Potter Estate while the other half will be given to our daughter Jasmine Lily Potter.

First to Mrs. Pettigrew, mother of our friend Peter, we leave the sum of G50 000. Money cannot replace your son, but we hope it will cover your medical expenses. If we are dead Peter was forced to give up our location to Voldemort. We hoped that using Sirius as a decoy would keep him safe.

Next to our friend Remus Lupin, we leave G100 000. Take the money Moony. Get clothes, get your potions and help take care of Jazzy. She would need you to balance Sirius. Get a girl and stop pining over your furry little problem. It does not prevent you from being loved. We never ran from you and neither will the right girl.

To Sirius Orion Black, we leave our greatest treasure, our daughter Jasmine. We know the Marauder in you will raise her in James's image but we pray you will seek the council of Remus and not totally corrupt our baby. You also don't want an irate Lily meeting you on the other side. Find a nice girl and settle down Padfoot. We also leave you G100 000. 

To our baby girl Jasmine Lily Potter, princess we love you. You were one of our greatest achievements in our lives. There is nothing we would not have done for you. We leave everything to you minus the few bequests we already mentioned. We would give up every knut to even have one more hour with you. We can't teach you this ourselves and can only hope Sirius and Remus can explain. There is no line between dark and light. We are judged by the actions we take. A summoning charm can kill just as easily as the killing curse. It's all about the intent. Pull a few pranks for me and do not spend all your time at Hogwarts with your nose in a book. No boys -- ever!!! We will be waiting for you and watching, but we had better not see you for a very long time.

If Sirius is not available we have attached a list of acceptable guardians for Jasmine. Under no circumstances is she to be placed with Lily's sister Petunia. That woman is the Muggle equivalent of a Death Eater and will torture our baby. DO NOT ENTRUST JAZZY TO HER!!!!!!!

Witnessed  
Lord Franklin Longbottom and Lady Alice Longbottom  
Accounts Manager Sharpaxe

List of Acceptable Guardians  
Sirius Orion Black - Godfather  
Alice Longbottom - Godmother  
Remus John Lupin - Family friend  
Andromeda Tonks - Family Friend  
Minerva McGonagall - Hogwarts Professor and Family friend  
Augusta Longbottom - Family Friend

After reading the will and wiping my eyes I placed it to the side and moved on to the next pages. 

Potter Family Holdings

752 Trust Vault G300 000 to be filled up monthly  
Since Sirius Black, Jasmine's current Magical Guardian is in Azkaban. Albus Dumbledore will be taking over the position of Magical Guardian for Jasmine. The Magical Guardian has access to the trust vault key. Must be handed over when Jasmine enters the Wizarding world at the age of 11. Withdrawels of more than G10 000 to be reported to A Dumbledore.

64 Family Vault G986 000 S752 700 K683 000  
Heirlooms, books, jewelry, weapons, art, clothing, and family wands

65 Money Vault G14 998 000 S13 850 000 K11 950 000  
625 James Potter Vault G7 685 253  
9081 Lily Evens Vault G5 835 693

Properties:  
Potter Manor Wales (Forest and River)  
Potter Country House Scotland  
Potter Cottage Godric's Hollow (Spell Damage)  
Potter Hall - France  
Potter Villa - Italy  
Potter Penthouse - USA New York  
Lily's Castaway - California  
Potter Beach House - Hawaii

5 Seats on the Wizangamot proxy Albus Dumbledore  
4 Seats on the French Court proxy Nicolas Flamel

Peverell Family Holdings:

22 Family Vault Various Heirlooms, books, jewelry etc  
23 Money Vault G16 950 000 S13 750 000 K8 630 000

Properties:  
Peverell Castle Scotland (River and Forest)  
Peverel Manor Germany  
Peverell Chateau China

3 Seats on the Wizangamot dormant  
4 Seats on the German Council dormant

Heir to Sirius Orion Black until he has children of his own. (Currently in Askaban, default Lordship to Jasmine Lily Potter)

I Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body (Shut up Prongs) and under no influence of spell or potion, do declare that this to be my last will. I leave everything to my Goddaughter Jasmine Lily Potter until I have heirs of my own.

THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK

27 Family Vault G12 986 000 S54 752 700 K683 000  
65 Money Vault G140 998 000 S213 850 000 K211 950 000  
162 Sirius Black Vault G17 685 253  
163 Regulus Black Vault G105 835 693  
100 Walburga Black Vault G250 000 000  
99 Orion Black Vault G5 500 000 000 000

Properties:  
Black Family Manor Scotland (Forest and River)  
Black Family House London 12 Grimmauld Place  
Black Family Chateau and Vinyard - France  
Black Island - Portugal  
Sirius Black Apartment in London

7 Seats on the Wizangamot proxy Lucius Malfoy  
4 Seats on the French Court poxy Luis Delacourte

Other  
Motorbike - In possession of Rubeus Hagrid

Gryffindor Family Holdings - Dormant/Unclaimed

1 Family Vault - money stored somewhere else, Heirlooms, portraits, weapons books

Properties:   
25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Gryffindor Family Manor - Scottland (Forest and River)  
Lion Island - Off the coast of Mexico

4 Seats on the Wizangamot

Slytherin Family Holdings

2 Family Vault - Money stored in a secret chamber   
Heirlooms, portraits, weapons, and books

Properties:  
25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Slytherin Family Manor - Scottland (forest and river)  
Basilisk Isle - Portugal

4 Seats on the Wizangamot

After reading all the documents and putting them in my bag, I received 3 boxes and more paperwork. The first box was a keyring with 8 keys - portkeys for the Potter properties, and 4 -portkeys for Gryffindor and 2 for Slytherin, for the properties and a bunch of other keys for the vaults on it, a smaller box with 2 rings in a Lordship and Heir Apparent ring for Lady Potter. The other 2 were the Peverell and Black rings and portkeys to visit the properties as well as a paper with all the passwords to get me there. I would be emancipated by my magic if I put the rings on but will still need to hand in paperwork at the Ministry and get the trace removed from my wand. I asked Sharpaxe to hold off on that too. At least for this year. I wanted to check out the situation at Hogwarts first. I also got the Gryffindor and Slytherin Lordship rings as I was the only known descendant of the lines. I was too scared to put anything on now. Sharpaxe advised me that I should put on the Peverell and Gryffindor and Slytherin rings, it will emancipate me by my magic only, that would mean that the trace will not pick me up anymore and I could do magic outside of school without detection but I would also gain access to the relevant accounts. Dumbledore only monitors the Potter accounts and I could use the funds to buy all the things I needed, and invest where I wanted to without raising any flags. I did so and felt the magic surge through me. I passed out on the floor and when I woke up I was in a hospital type room. The magic that was suppressed forced the Horcrux from my mind and black tar were bleeding from my scar. That was slightly disconcerting. I needed that Horcrux. Turns out there were blocks on my magic. To dampen my power, the Horcrux has been leaching from me too. I was a Metamorph thanks to my Black ancestry and my magic was suppressed by 40% of everything done by Dumbledore so I could blend in with the Muggles. I was kinda peeved with the old man. Not only that, the combination of the 3 rings, took the power from the Horcrux, and it merged it with my core, memories that were not my own was swirling in my mind, and knowledge that I have never learned was jumbled in my head. I felt quite sick.

I received a full medical checkup with a Goblin healer, my bones were rebroken and healed correctly, I was put on a nutritient potion regime and told to stay the night in their hospital wing. My eyesight was corrected and scar monitored. It merged with me and only destroyed the lifeforce that was leaching from me. I needed to learn Occlumency to handle all the memories and a Goblin was asked to come and teach me. I had to stay in the hospital for 5 days, where I was forced potions and given lessons and advice to build walls and organize the memories and knowledge to make sense of it all. So every night before bed I went into a meditative state and inside my head. I decided to organize my head like a computer, none of the Purebloods will have any clue what to do with that. The open spaces were like a Matrix-type scenario, the memories were password-protected files, that has been encrypted as an extra defense. The protections, nasty viruses that left you confused and befuddled. Stuff to mess with your head and makes you retreat nauseated. The file folders themselves were done on two levels. My previous life was at the center and the rest in a maze filled with pathways and green letters. The life I have lived now was on the surface free to see, day to day with the Dursleys, the abuse, school. I did not care about that. But only because this life has not felt like mine, every choice seemed to be taken for me, I was told what to do, how to live, what to think. This was not my life, it was just a part I played.

I learned daily exercises to do to reinforce the walls and keep them strong. I also learned to shove a bunch of memories to an attacker all jumbled and in snippets so, it would make no sense at all. My health improved, my magic was stronger and my eyesight was better, I did not even realize it was worsening. I got my teeth cleaned and checked for cavities, got all my inoculations. When I walked out of the Hospital on the 6th of August I was feeling great. I made sense of Voldemort's memories and sorted them into year increments. I knew what, the Horcruxes were, what spells protected it, how it was cast, who he killed, and what he planned to do and when. Who his death eaters were and what they did. I knew spells that I never thought possible, I knew how he cast the flying spell and a bunch of other things. I could even apparate now, something I was really happy about. But knowing how and actually doing it is two completely different things.

I got a room in a Goblin Inn, they had a whole world in the underground tunnels in Gringotts, streets, parks, Inns, houses and schools, trades and mines and pubs. They had their own government and police force. I was treated like a friend and the little Goblin kids were so cute. I had another meeting with Sharpaxe and Ragnok where they explained what they have done. The Horcrux was no more, I was emancipated by my magic, the Ministry could not cast a trace on me because it will not take. I just had to file the paperwork. I decided that we could do the paperwork but hold off on actually send it until we know for sure what will happen in the future. I was already nervous about the lack of the Horcrux essentially protecting me from death and I told Racknok that. They told me there is a way that I could transfer another Horcrux into me if I wanted. I just have to bring it in. I told them about the Cup in Bellatrix's vault and a swearing goblin left to retrieve it. The Horcrux was transferred into my scar behind a containment shield of some sort and I was out for 3 days in the hospital again. And since the Goblins just placed the cup back into the vault nothing was removed and all was well above board. 

After waking up again, I got a book on Metamorfing and started reading and practicing. I spend a lot of time practicing but could only manage red highlights in my hair. I did look like my mother. Hopefully, it would help me with the Snape situation.

Thanks to the Nutritient potions I grew a full inch, I was really proud of that. I was still short but at least I grew. The rest of the month I spend preparing for school, I read all the books and with a Goblin's help learned more about Potions. I could cast magic, wandless, and non-verbal and with my wand and strengthen the spell casting by lowering the magic cast from high to low. I even learned some warding spells and basic ancient runes and arithmancy. My Goblin teacher Gruck was a hard ass and did not allow any slacking off, I was slightly afraid of him. By accessing Voldemort's memories, I had a better understanding of magic, a better understanding of the man behind the murderer, and a stronger magical core, according to Gruck I was at 150%. But with the memories, came the nightmares. It felt like I committed the murders, I saw their fear, and the light leave their eyes. I felt sick to my stomach every morning that I woke.

In the bank my investments were made, shop number 29 bought with its apartment, the paperwork was ready for me to sign regarding my Emancipation. A request for court documents of Sirius's case to review. My new apartment was warded. I did not have plans for the shop yet. I requested a credit card for the Muggle world and converted Galleons into pounds. I placed my portkeys into my bag with their passwords and the Potter rings too and the vault keys. 

I brewed potions and practiced school spells, filled up my school list and packed away my extra books in my library, neatly packed my school trunk, and did some more shopping in the Muggle world, clothes and stationery. I recently gave the Goblin Bognack the Idea that I had to take a journal and cast spells on it so it would never run out of pages. He helped me with it after I bought 15 identical journals. And then we cast color changes on the front and labeled it. 1. Potions Notes. 2. Transfiguration Notes. 3. Charms Notes. 4. History of Magic Notes. 5. Defense Against the Dark Arts Notes. 6. Herbology notes. 7. Astronomy notes. 8. Care of Magical Creatures notes. 9. Divination Notes. 10. Arithmancy Notes. 11. Ancient Runes notes. 12. Muggle Studies Notes. 13. Alchemy Notes. 14. Jasmine Potter Grimoire (In which I could write useful spells I have learned. 15. Medical Journal for spells and potions. I was really excited about this, now I can use the same journals to write my homework in the entire 7 years at school.

I stayed with the Goblins the entire month, and I can honestly say, that it was the best month of my life. I learned so much from them, and I did not know what else I could do to prepare for Hogwarts. I was magical powerful, more confident, and healthy. I read through my mum's potions books and my fathers' pranks and stuff. I made notes in my own potions book to modify some of the potions to get better results. Learned to write with a quill properly and neatly with Caligraphy, a truly beautiful script. I repaid the Goblins by giving them all the Goblin made treasures from all the vaults in my possession except for the Potter and Black vaults. Since Dumbledore would know and Sirius is still Head of the Black family. I made great friends with some of the Goblins and was even learning how to speak Gobbledygook. Ragnock ordered a car to take me to Kings Cross station the next day and I packed and repacked my stuff for the 100th time. In my bookbag, I had my wallet, school uniform, robes, and a hat. Money pouch and the ticket for the train. A communication mirror to speak with Sharpaxe and my Ladyship rings hidden, the Potter and Black rings stored with Sharpaxe. Occlumency shields were strong. And I had my mum's potions journal and my dad's Marauder prank book year 5 in my bag. I had a big breakfast in the Goblin's Inn and got some pastries in a Tupperware bowl to take with, a bottle of water, and a tearful goodbye from Harnack a motherly Goblin that kept feeding the scrawny kid. Hidden behind my cloak I walked through Diagon Alley grabbing Owl order forms from every shop and stuffing it in my bag and making my way out of the Alley and through the Leaky Cauldron. The car courtesy of the Goblins was waiting for me. They helped me load my trunk and Hedwig's cage into the car and we drove to the station. The driver got me a cart and loaded my trunk on the cart and then said goodbye to me.


	8. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

I thanked him and went to Platform 9 and 10. Today I was dressed in dark washed jeans and a purple t-shirt, hair braided, and boots. A gift from Bognog. It was dragonhide boots and very comfortable. It was half-past ten and I decided to wait for the Weasleys to come, I wanted to meet my favorite family and maybe get started on my friendship with Ron and check out my favorite Weasleys. Fred and George. I was definitely going to help them in the pranking business and way earlier than they did the first time. Sirius and Remus can help, they need to finish their Newts first. Otherwise, Mrs. Weasley might just kill me.

I arrived at Platforms nine and ten and sat on my trunk waiting for the Weasleys to arrive. I was not planning to ask pointless questions to the conductor or anyone else. I took out my dad's pranking journal and started reading, I was hoping to gain the attention of either Fred or George like this. The cover was marked very clearly. MARAUDER PROPERTY TOUCH AT OWN DETRIMENT!!!! What can I say, my father was weird. I only had to wait 5 minutes when I noticed a group of redheads pass me by without seeing me. But I clearly heard Mrs. Weasley say. "-- packed with Muggles, of course --" There they were. I got up and pushed my cart after them. They stopped and so did I. "Now, what's the platform number?" Mrs. Weasley said and I wondered what that was about. Didn't she have 2 kids done with Hogwarts already why would she not know what the platform number was? "Nine and three quarters," Ginny answered. At least I do not have to deal with a crush from her, I hope. "Mom, can't I go ..." "You're not old enough. Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." Percy marched towards platform nine and ten. I watched him go to the wall and disappear. "Fred, you next." Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm not Fred. I'm George," said he. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell I'm George?" I grinned at that. I was going to make it my life's mission to figure out which one is which. Even if I have to use the Marauder's map to do it. "Sorry, George dear." "Only joking, I am Fred," he said and went through the barrier, and George I assume called after him to hurry up and then also disappeared. 

Since I was planning to befriend Ron first I walked toward the remaining Weasleys. "Excuse me," I said to Mrs. Weasley. Feeling suddenly shy, hoping that they would like me I was not Harry and did not know if everything in his life would apply to me. I did change quite a few things already. "Hello, dear," she said to me kindly. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at him. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. "Yes, mam," I told her, getting straight to the point. "The thing is -- I don't know how to --" Taking pity on me I guess Mrs. Weasley finished my sentence for me. "How to get onto the platform?" I nodded. "Not to worry, All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." Briefly wondering what would happen if you are worried to crash. I started to walk towards the barrier. I walked more quickly, leaning forward on my cart, and broke into a heavy run -- the barrier was coming nearer and nearer -- it was too late now and I would not be able to stop -- the cart would be out of control -- I was a foot away and closed my eyes ready for the crash, but also very thankful that Dobby was not at the other side now. The crash did not come and I kept running. I opened my eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. It is a miracle I did not run into anyone since I did have my eyes closed. The sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. I looked behind myself and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three Quarters on it, I did it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks was heard.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. I pushed my cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.

I passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." Neville my brain supplied. "Oh, Neville." the old woman said confirming my guess. A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on." He lifted the lid of a box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. I pressed on through the crowd until I found an empty compartment near the end of the train. I put Hedwig in first and then I was faced with a conundrum. I could levitate my trunk in, but then I would not meet the twins. And I really wanted to meet them. So I started to shove and heave my trunk towards the train door, trying to lift it up. "Want a hand?" Oh, I could kiss you. "Yes please." I panted. Next time I am levitating the dam trunk. "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" I examined 'George's face and spotted a strange freckle on his ear, 'Fred' came over and with his help, we managed to tuck away my trunk in a corner of the compartment. 'Fred' did not have the freckle on his ear, now I just need to make sure which is which, since you can't really take their words for it. "Thank you." I made a show of wiping sweaty hair out of my face to expose my scar. "What's that?" One of the twins said suddenly pointing at my lightning-shaped scar. "Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you?" "She is," said the first one again. "Aren't you?" he added to me. It was like a tennis match. "What?" I asked pretending to be clueless. "Jasmine Potter?" "Oh ( I wrinkled my nose at them) yes I am." The two boys gawked at me, and I felt self-conscience. Then the voice of Mrs. Weasley came floating in through the train's open door. "Fred? George? Are you there?" "Coming Mom."

With a last look at me, the twins hopped off the train. I sat down next to the window where half-hidden I could watch the Weasleys say goodbye and talk about me, I wondered what it would have been like if my parents were still alive, they would both be here I think, Sirius and Remus too. I would have gotten so many prank ideas, lectures, and forced to promise to write every day. Mrs. Weasley was cleaning Ron's face with a handkerchief. Poor kid, talk about embarrassing. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." He tried to get away but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. "Mom -- geroff." He wriggled free... "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. "Shut up," said Ron. "Where's Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "He's coming now." Percy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black robes, and I noticed the shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother." He said. "I'm upfront, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves --" "Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once --" "Or twice --" "A minute --" "All summer --" I love it when they do that. "Oh shut up," Percy said. "How come Percy gets new robes anyway?" One of the twins asked. "Because he's a perfect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term -- send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. 

"Now, you two -- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've -- you've blown up a toilet or --" "Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." "Great idea though thanks, Mom." "It's not funny. And look after Ron." "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." Just not safe from them... "Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. "Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" I leaned back scared of being spotted eavesdropping but curious to see their expressions. "You know that black-haired girl who was near us in the station? Know who she is?" "Who?" "Jasmine Potter!" I heard Ginny's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train to see her, Mom, eh please ..." "You've already seen her, Ginny, and the poor girl is not something you goggle at in a zoo. Is she really Fred? How do you know?" "Asked her. Saw her scar. It's really there - like lightning." 

Yeah, I loved my scar so much I got it done twice, I must be mad. "Poor dear - no wonder she was alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite when she asked how to get onto the platform." "Never mind that, do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Yes, Fred, I do, not something I would ever forget. Mrs. Weasley suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask her, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though she needs reminding of that on her first day at school." "All right, keep your hair on." The whistle sounded and I sat back away from the window. "Hurry up!" I heard through the window. "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls" "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." "George!" "Only joking Mom."

The train began to move. And I got out my Prank book and sat back to read while waiting for Ron to come. The door of the compartment slid open and Ron came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked pointing at the seat opposite me. "Everywhere else is full." I smiled at him and told him to feel free going back to my reading. I was waiting for Ron to build up his Gryffindor courage, to talk to me. I felt him look at me quite a few times. The door slid open and I made sure to hold the book Marauder side up towards the door while pretending to look who it was. "Hey, Ron. Listen, we're going down the middle of the train -- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." "Right," mumbled Ron. "Jasmine, said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is our brother Ron." So, George, had the freckle and Fred didn't good to know. "See you later, then ... what is that?" Fred suddenly spotted the book I held to my chest. "Oh, I looked down at the book. It was something my dad left me, they had this group called the Marauders at school and he was the leader. They played pranks and stuff ..." I looked at their faces and saw the awe in it. "Did you uh want to borrow it?" I asked unsurely. "Can we?" George asked eagerly. "Sure. I will give it to you after unpacking my trunk because I am pretty sure it is at the bottom of it." "Thanks," they said at the same time, and with one last look at me they left closing the door behind them.

"Are you really Jasmine Potter?" Ron blurted out. I nodded at him. "Oh-well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. And have you really got -- you know..." He pointed at my forehead. I pulled back my bangs to show the scar to Ron. He stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who.." "Yes," I said sadly looking down at my lap. I briefly considered telling him what happened, but since I was faking ignorance with Hagrid, I could not tell Ron. "I don't really remember what happened." "Nothing?" Ron asked trying and failing to look too eager. I just shook my head and he looked out of the window awkwardly. Harry did not have so much trouble getting Ron to talk. 

"Are all your family wizards?" I asked Ron trying to get the conversation going. "Er -- Yes, I think so," Ron answered me. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." I wondered why but did not want to offend Ron. "So you must know loads of magic already." I was running out of things to talk about. I hated the forced small talk. I haven't had to socialize with kids my age mostly thanks to Dudley. And I was struggling to find topics to talk about. Ron saved me. "I heard you went to live with Muggles," Ron told me. "What are they like?" "Well my family is horrible, but Muggles, in general, is not so bad. Wish I had brothers or sisters." "I have five brothers and one sister. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -- Bill was head boy and Charlie captain of Quidditch. Now Percy is a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." 

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. Pettigrew the bastard responsible for my misery was here and ripe for the picking but I had to be a good girl and bid my time. Did not want to spook the bastard. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff -- I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much because he went back to staring out of the window. I didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. "I know what you mean. I was forced to wear my cousin's clothes, but not because they could not afford them, they just don't want to buy me anything. My cousin is a fat beach wale, and a boy. So I spend my first 10 years looking like a scrawny midget using string and rope, and whatever I could find to keep my pants from falling off. I never got presents, for the first 4 years of my life I honestly thought my name was freak. At least you got presents, and clothes that fit you, Ron. This is the first time in my life my clothes actually fit and is just mine. I did work for money at school. Jocks paid me to do their homework. I bought my own stuff and saved up what I could." Ron looked at me shocked. "Did they really..." I just shrugged. "Don't worry about it I am used to it. What I am not used to is everyone wanting to shake my hand and talk to me. And apparently know everything about me. I bet I will be the worst in the class." "You won't be. There are loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." I wondered why I went the Harry route, I just did not know how to talk with Ron, Harry's way worked. But I also knew I was not going to be the worst in the class. Would I lose his friendship then? 

"Will you help me?" We talked a bit about what wizarding houses were like and I told Ron about the Muggle world. While we were talking the train carried us out of London. Speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. We were quiet for a bit while we each looked out of the window. But it was a comfortable silence. Around half-past twelve a great clattering outside in the corridor brought with a smiling dimpled woman. "Anything off the cart, dears?" Ron's ears went pink again and I got out my money pouch and dragged a protesting Ron with me. "Help me buy the good stuff." The cart had Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things. With the help of Ron, I got Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Cauldrons, Chocolate frogs, a lot of packs, Honeydukes chocolate slabs, Licorice wands, Nougat chunks, pumpkin pasties, Sugar quills, and Treacle fudge and pumpkin juice paid for everything and with Ron's help carried it back to our compartment. I had to coax Ron a bit, but I took out the pastries I got from the Goblins too and we had a little picnic on the floor of the compartment. We shared everything and soon we were happily munching on the food and talking. I had one of Ron's sandwiches. It was great. "What are these?" I asked Ron holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs are they?" "No. But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." "What?" "Oh, of course, you wouldn't know -- Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect -- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." 

I unwrapped my Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It was Dumbledore, of course, it was. The man who ruined my life and my parent's lives, well maybe he was not directly involved in that one, but he could have helped Riddle more. 

Albus Dumbledore  
Currently the Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times. Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon's blood, and his work on Alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten pin bowling.

I grinned despite my irritation with the man. Not to mention his fondness for lemon drops and the fact that he uses sweets names as his password to his office. Dumbledore's face disappeared and I put the card in my bag. "No, I got Morgana again and I've got about six of her .... do you want it? You could start collecting." Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of chocolate frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," I told him eating the chocolatey goodness. I kept looking at the moving pictures. It was strange to me to see a picture move. Ron on the other hand was more interested in eating the chocolate than looking at the famous witches and wizards. One day, we will also have our own card, the golden trio. I smiled to myself. The reason I wanted to stay close to canon is Ron and Hermione really grew as people and characters in the story. And Ron's confidence in himself. I was really thinking about helping him make money on his own without him feeling like it was charity from me. Ideas and research. Don't get me wrong he will be putting in the work. The Basilisk was one way. But second-year will have to go a bit different, for one thing, we should leave Lockhart out of it. He is a ducebag. But for now, we need to focus on the first year. 

Halloween needs to happen, Norbert but we will be sneaking back with the invisibility cloak on - no detention for us. But what about the Forest detention?? Should that happen, what if I ask Hagrid if I could go with him into the forest somehow. I do not want to lose 150 points. Maybe I will just get in detention with Snape or something. The duel, I will have to go, unfortunately, so that we could discover the three headed dog, and then down the trapdoor. Jip this is going to slightly suck. I got more cards in my collection now. Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin, I got Cliodna too. Weird names. 

I put all my Cards in my bag and threw away the garbage. Packed the pastries that were leftover into the Tupperware container I brought with me. I ate Ron's sandwiches since I happen to like Corn beef. I was stuffed and decided to put the sweets leftover in my bag, telling Ron that if he wants he can take them out of my bag. 

The countryside was now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of our compartment and Neville came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry. But have you seen a toad at all?" We shook our heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" "He'll turn up or you can just ask one of the prefects to summon him." He perked up quickly and ran outside. "Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron said. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The traitor was still snoozing on Ron's lap and I was itching to hex the bastard to bits. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," Ron said in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look ..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair is nearly poking out. Anyway. He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open and Hermione was coming in. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost one," she said in a bossy voice. She had lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. "I already told him to ask a prefect to summon him, we haven't seen it." Hermione was looking at Ron who still had his wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er -- all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat, rat yellow." He waved his wand but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. "Are you sure that is a real spell?" Hermione said. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is. I've heard -- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast scarcely breathing in between sentences. 

I looked at Ron, astonishment clear on my face. "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. I grimaced looking at Ron. "Jasmine Potter," I answered in resignation. I needed Ron to see that fame is not so cool. "Are you really?" Hermione said. "I know all about you, of course -- I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in Modern Magical History and the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." "Am I?" I told her. I should bloody sue the lot of them. I did not give permission or any interviews. "Goodness didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione informed me. I felt like kicking her. Good for her, she can have my life then. "Do either of you know what house you will be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad ... Anyway, I better go and look for Neville, see if he found his toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." 

When she left I muttered to myself. "If everyone at Hogwarts is going to be like that, I want to go home now," I told Ron frowning. It wasn't a big deal while reading it in the book. But she said all that to me. "I don't think they will be like that Jasmine." I smiled at Ron. "My friends get to call me Jazz, Ron, thank you for treating me like a normal person." Ron blushed a bit. "So which house do you want to go to, and how many houses are there? What is a house?" "My parents were and my brothers are all in Gryffindor, then there is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. That is the house You-Know-Who was in." Ron sat back in his seat depressed. "You know, I think your brother gave that spell to you as a prank, he seems like the sort to do that." "They are, I am always the but of their jokes, they would never try it with Charlie he works with Dragons in Romania, and Bill is a curse breaker. Percy is very smart and knows way more spells than them. They are not allowed to touch Ginny because she is a girl." "You know there is a muggle saying 'Don't get mad, get even." Ron looked at me puzzled. "It means, retaliate, prank war and all that. I am the daughter and goddaughter of 2 Marauders. According to my dad's journal, they turned the whole school into Professors McGonagal and Dumbledore for the whole day. It sounded really funny reading it. I don't think I would go about it on such a grand scale. But I was asked to pull a couple of pranks for my dad in their will. Helping my friend get some retribution seems like a good way to go." 

Ron laughed and we started paging through the book deciding to do something like levitating their beds to the ceiling while they sleep and putting a sticking charm on it. As we read and planned the pranks got more funny and ludicrous. We were going to have to plan and practice first. "Did you know someone tried to rob a high-security vault?" "Yes, the Goblin's was really furious about it. I had a meeting to get my parents will read and I heard a lot of angry Goblins talking about it." "Dad says it must have been a very powerful Dark Wizard to get around Gringotts security, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Of course, Voldie is behind this. "What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. "Er -- I don't know any," I told Ron. "What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world --" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking me through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again. 

Three boys entered, and I tried to figure out who was who based on the description of the book. Obviously, Malfoy was the blond. But I did not know who was Crabbe and who was Goyle. He was looking at me with a lot of interest. "Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Jasmine Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Frowning Granger and her bloody big mouth. I answered Malfoy. "Yes," I looked at the other two boys. Both of them were thickset and I could not identify them. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." So the short one is Crabbe. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to me. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I decided to go for the diplomatic option, not wanting to make enemies on my first day. I shook Draco's hand. "It is nice to meet you Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. But you can't expect me to make an informed choice of friends, or who is right for me, on the first day in the Wizarding world. Ron is my friend, the first person to treat me like I am normal. The first person, who doesn't throw that they know more about me than I do. I don't care about money or any of that. What I do care about is whether or not I can trust the people I surround myself with to not stab me in the back. I trust Ron, I do not know you, and I would really rather not make any enemies, preferably ever, but it seems like Voldemort might want me dead so there is that..." Draco went pink looking all cute but he did not look angry, he was kinda gorgeous actually. 

"You'll see I will be a great ally for you Potter." "Maybe, maybe not, but I really do not need allies, just friends. I got a nod from the three and they left. Ron was scowling at me. I sat down exhausted. "You want to be friends with Malfoy?" I looked up at his scowling face. "I don't know Ron, I just know that I have enough enemies, I don't need anyone else. Maybe Malfoy could be a good friend, who knows. I don't know anything about the world I am entering ..." Ron looked at me with sympathy now. I just felt a bit hopeless. Knowing the future does not make the world easier, it makes it bloody hard. I have to second guess every second of my day. It was exhausting. "Ron, I think we should change our school clothes before someone else tells us. I grabbed my bag and left to go to the bathroom. I put on my leggings, grey skirt, shirt and tie, sweater and fixed my hair, the cloak, and the hat I left in my bag. I walked back to see Ron sitting in the seat already dressed in his robes. I pulled my robes out and put it on too. No way I am putting the hat on. 

I sat down and stared out of the window. A voice was echoing through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." The train was slowing down and it was getting darker and darker outside. I could see mountains and forest under a deep purple sky.

My stomach lurched with nerves, this is it. I was going to walk into the castle in just a bit and see the magnificence of the Castle with my own eyes. Touch the walls and learn magic. My greatest wish came true. I just wanted to do it as myself, not as the hero of the story, where everyone expects great things from me. The pressure was more than I wanted to have or handle. We quickly packed away the sweets and tidied the compartment a bit and I organized my locket and pretended to open my trunk to put my bag in it after taking out my hat. But just shoved it in my locket. I locked my trunk and walked with Ron to the outside of the compartment. Ron looked pale under his freckles. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto the tiny dark platform. I shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and I heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Jasmine?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, we followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of us that I thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice... "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "just round this bend here."

I looked up suddenly and heard the loud "Oooooh" from the students before me, that saw the castle. Then it was my turn. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was beautiful, I wanted to paint it, I suddenly wondered if I could sketch or paint in this body. I was so busy with the magic that I never really tried it. Something I needed to look into later. "No mor'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ron and I were followed into our boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!" The fleet of little boats moved off all at once leaving my stomach behind with the force of the movement. We were all gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then we clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp coming out at last onto smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door...


	9. The Sorting Hat

The door swung open at once. Professor McGonagall stood there she was a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes, she had a very stern face and I knew she was not a witch to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing us led to the upper floors. We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor and I could hear the drone hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be seated but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. I nervously patted my hair and checked my braid. Made sure my tie was straight and my shirt tucked in. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. I put on my best nervous face which was not difficult since we will be sorted in front of the whole school, a school where every single person knows my name. So you know no pressure. I turned to Ron, since I am technically not supposed to know anything. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I asked Ron. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." "Ron your brother sucks, you can tell him I said so too." I took a deep breath trying to steady my beating heart. Infront of the whole school -- kept repeating itself in my head. What if I trip and fall or something equally embarrassing. What would my father have done? Probably ate the attention up, took a bow... Oh, I don't know, I only knew him for a year. I just wish...

I looked around and everyone was looking terrified, good it isn't just me. No one was talking much except Hermione, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Which in turn made everyone feel more nervous and anxious. Then something happened that made everyone jump about a foot in the air -- several people behind me screamed. "What the --?" I gasped. So did the people around me. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at us. Let me tell you seeing a ghost on tv and seeing one in real life is a very different experience altogether. Although they did not look scary, there was a coldness traveling with them. Chilling the very air around us. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance --" "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed us. Nobody answered. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at us. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us, "and follow me." Feeling odd as though my legs had turned to lead, I got in line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind me, and we walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. I have never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up there so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. Like a firing squad. The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

I looked up again and it was hard to believe there was a ceiling at all, it just looked like the Great Hall simply opened up to the sky above. Or a really advanced HD tv. I looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. The Sorting hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia would never have let it in the house. Everyone stared at the hat, waiting for its song and I stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the sorting hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find   
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all,

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave of heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart

You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil; 

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends

So put me on!! Don't be afraid!!  
And don't get in a flap!!   
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
For I'm a Thinking Cap!!!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!!" Ron whispered to me. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." I smiled weakly at Ron. "I reiterate, your brothers sucks, he has taken years of my life. Although I am not fond of doing it in front of everyone." Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot Hannah!" Hannah was a pink-faced girl with blond pigtails, she stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -- "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. " Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; I could see Fred and George catcalling. "Bulstrode, Milicent" then became a Slytherin. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin." became Hufflepuff.

Sometimes, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to me in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. Hermione went to Gryffindor and I heard Ron groan next to me. I felt the same. She really was insufferable now, and I had to share a room with her. I can't wait till the troll incident. Neville went to Gryffindor too, he fell over on his way to the stool and then ran off with it still on his head. I kept chanting that that not happen to me. I would be mortified. MacDougal Morag went to Ravenclaw. 

And then it was Malfoy's turn. He swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once; the hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. "Moon." "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, the Patils and then Perks, at last, it was my turn and my mouth was extremely dry and palms sweaty. "Potter, Jasmine." As I stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. "Potter, did she say?" "The Jasmine Potter?" The last thing I saw before the hat dropped over my eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at me.

The next second I was looking at the black inside of the hat, I waited. "Hmm." said a small voice in my ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent. My goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting .... OH! and what is this, a mind as interesting as yours I have yet to have seen. An Occlumence at your age too, but you are not what you seem are you? So where shall I put you?"

I gripped the edges of the stool and thought. "Gryffindor. Gryffindor please. I want to go to Gryffindor." "Are you sure? You would have been great in Slytherin." "No please I want to be in Gryffindor." "Well, if you are sure -- better be GRYFFINDOR!" I sagged in relief. Everything would have gone to shit had I been in Slytherin.

I hardly heard the cheers and whispers, so relieved that it was over. I got up and placed the hat on the stool and then made my way to the Gryffindor table. Percy got up and shook my hand vigorously, while the twins chanted. "We got Potter! over and over again. I sat down opposite Nearly Headless Nick. The ghost patted my arm, giving the sudden horrible feeling I just fell into a bucket of iced water.

I could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest to me sat Hagrid, who caught my eye and gave me the thumbs up. I grinned back at him. And looking at the other teachers, to see if I could recognize anyone else. In the center of the table in a large golden chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. I recognized him from the chocolate frog card's picture. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. I saw Professor Quirrel, with his turban on. I recognized Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch, and Professor Sprout the others except for Professor Snape, I did not know.

I looked back at the progress of the sorting, there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas Dean." a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined me at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. I knew Ron would be joining me soon, and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to me. "Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy pompously across from me, as "Zabinin, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. I looked down at my empty gold plate. I had only just realized how hungry I was, now that the nerves disappeared and I felt normal. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all here. 

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I just frowned at that and wondered what language that was. Then looked back down at the table, knowing the food was there. My mouth fell open. I knew there would be food but this much.... 

The dishes in front of me were now piled with food. I had never seen so many things I liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. I piled my plate with a little bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. "That does look good," said Nick sadly, watching me cut up my steak. I got a bit self-conscience having him watch me cut my food, put it in my mouth, and chew and swallow. "Can't you?" "I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you -- you're Nearly Headless Nick!" "I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy --" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. "Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So -- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable -- he's the Slytherin ghost." I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. "I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remaining food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding -- " I took a little bit of everything to find out what my favorites was, especially the treacle tarts. The conversation turned to families. 

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed. But I did not think it was funny. Lies like that did not work out well for Snape or Riddle.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron. "Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me -- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned -- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced -- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here -- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." Child abuse, Alice Longbottom would have killed him I think, base on my mother's journal, she was a spitfire, my godmother.

On my other side, Percy and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing -- "). I was suffering from puppy syndrome right about now, stomach full, eyes closed. I was warm and sleepy. I looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to Professor Snape, I looked at him and remembered him holding my mother's body and crying. I looked away quickly before they noticed my tears and looked at my lap instead.

It was not long after that, that the desserts disappeared too, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. My legs were like lead again, but only because I was so tired and full of food. I was too sleepy to even be surprised that the people in portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as we passed, or that once or twice Percy led us through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. We climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging our feet, and I was just wondering how much farther, having already given up on trying to remember the route. And knowing that I was going to get lost, alot, repeatedly too. We came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of us, and as Percy took a step toward it they started throwing themselves at him. "Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves -- show yourself" A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at us. We all ducked. "Go away, Peeves or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. I heard him zooming away, rattling coat of armor as he passed. "You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as we set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it -- Neville needed a leg up -- and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase -- we were obviously in one of the towers -- I followed Hermione, Parvarti and Lavender up to the girls dorms. Inside a circular room were 4 four-poster beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Our trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, I opened my trunk and took out my pajamas. It was black loose-fitting pants and a white t-shirt. Hung my school uniform up and got into bed. Closing my hangings. And falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
